


Trapped

by Sapphiresterre



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Abuse, Graphic Rape, Graphic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW, One-sided Slade x Beast Boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresterre/pseuds/Sapphiresterre
Summary: Jump City had been peaceful for the past two years. Slade was out of commission after a grueling fight, super-villains were far and few, and the crime rate was low. So the Titans had pursed their hobbies. Beast Boy volunteered at a wildlife museum for children and enjoyed the work. The 19-year-old had nothing to fear…until Slade reappeared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade is Grant Wilson in disguise. He's 25. (Grant is the son of Deathstroke, the original Slade Wilson in the comics. Some theories say Grant is Slade in the Teen Titans '03 show. I'm rollin' with that theory)
> 
> The graphic scenes don't begin till next chapter. Also, I've written a lot to this story but just have to edit and revise what I've got so far.

"Fun fact, the scientific name of the bearded dragon is _Pogona Vitticeps._ Cool, huh, lil dudes?" The museum employee shifted the lizard in his arms and grinned at the children sitting in front of him.

The kindergarteners raised their hands and started to talk, but with patience earned from a year of working at the museum, the nineteen-year-old lifted a finger to his lips. The school chaperones pitched in their voices to shush the children.

"Shhh, gotta keep your voices low, dudes. You don't wanna scare the animals, do you? If they're scared, then they can't be petted!"

They quieted but continued to bounce or wave their hands wildly. He pointed at one of the kids.

"Mr. Beast Boy!" The girl chirped. "Can I touch him?"

As the children became rowdy again, Beast Boy brought the finger back to his mouth. "Her and yes, _but._ But!" He lifted a hand as the children cheered and launched to their feet.

He raised his voice over their own. "Do you all promise to be calm and _gentle_ when you pet her?"

They chorused a yes and he adjusted his grip on the bearded dragon. "Alright, now can everyone get in a _single-file_ line for me? Only one person can touch her at a time or else she'll get scared. Everyone will get a turn so please be patient."

The children scrambled to get in line and though they started to fight over who got to go first, when Beast Boy shot them a warning look they stopped. He smiled and knelt, the bearded dragon secure in his arms.

A boy led the line and reached to pet the lizard. The nineteen-year-old murmured a reminder about being gentle and watched the kids giggle as they took their turns to feel the smooth surface of the reptile's back.

"She feels funny." One of the kids said with a scrunched face.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Scales _do_ feel kinda funny. But her scales help keep her safe so they're good to have!"

The child 'oh'ed and he called for the next person in line. A girl asked about the lizard's name.

"Great question!" He shifted, legs starting to cramp from holding the same position. "Her name's _technically_ Madeline but I like to call her Maddie for short."

The girl frowned. "She doesn't _look_ like a Maddie."

Beast Boy tilted his head with an easy smile. "Alright. What would you call her?"

She hummed. "Missy!"

"Why's that?"

"Cause that's my puppy's name!"

He lifted his eyebrows but his smile widened. "That's a great name. I bet your puppy loves that name too."

She puffed her chest and he called for the next kiddo. Soon all the kids had the chance to touch the lizard, though a few tried to sneak back into the line but he caught them and waggled a finger but let them pet the lizard again anyway. He stood and arched his back with a stretch. He returned Maddie to her glass tank.

He braced his fists against his hips. "Ready for the next exhibit, lil dudes?"

They cheered and he guided the kids through the rest of the museum, stopping in front of each creature or poster to give a spiel. He shared his knowledge of the animals ranging from the history to their habitats to the particular animal's personality. The field trip chaperones would keep the children from wandering off, but for the most part they paid attention.

Lunch break rolled around and Beast Boy helped the chaperones herd the kids to the plaza behind the building. The kindergarteners would have run off to play on the grass had he not whistled a loud tune to catch their attention. The chaperones then grabbed the chance and called the kids back with the reminder that they had to eat before they could play. The kids rushed back as the two chaperones pulled out lunchboxes from their backpacks.

Beast Boy approached the adults. "Need a hand Ms. Wright?"

The middle-aged woman smiled. "You've been a sweetheart, Beast Boy, but I'll handle this. Maybe you and Mr. Wilson here could get a bite to eat."

The other chaperone looked up from his backpack and smiled, lighting the usually unreadable face. "That sounds wonderful. Would you like anything, Ms. Wright?"

She returned the expression and pulled out her wallet. "Just a coffee and a turkey sandwich, please. Here's a ten."

Beast Boy accepted the money and tucked it into the pocket of his button-down shirt. Mr. Wilson slid next to him and the nineteen-year-old set off to the food court inside the building. He cleared his throat.

"So Mr. Wilson–"

"Call me Grant." The man waved a wand. "Adding a 'mister' makes me feel old and I'm only twenty- _five._

"Oh!" Beast Boy blinked. "Well alright. Though…have I met you before? You seem familiar."

Grant smiled and the teen shifted. Something about the smile didn't sit right but since he couldn't pinpoint _why,_ he let it be.

"You could say I'm well-known in the political sphere."

As they continued to walk, he took in the young man's features. The man was tall with a lean build and pronounced muscles. He was white with a light tan. Short blond hair framed narrow eyes and sharp cheek bones. Beast Boy tilted his head. He was fairly attractive and reminded him of a certain curly haired and blond Honorary Titan, but Jericho was still cuter. _Way_ cuter. He blushed and popped the button of his collar.

"You're great with kids."

Beast Boy jolted, absently registering Grant lifting his eyes from somewhere to meet his own. "Huh?"

The dude grinned. "Yeah, you'd make a great parent."

The teen snorted. "Right."

He could handle children when they weren't his, because he got to go home and sleep but being a _parent?_ Nuh-uh, no thanks. He'd never get to sleep again!

Beast Boy swept his gaze across the food court. "I'm gonna get a salad and Ms. Wright's stuff. Meet back here in ten?"

Grant's smile fell. "Yeah, alright."

Beast Boy frowned. Why the sudden mood swing? He shrugged off concern and entered a line to a general food stand. The dude split and wandered elsewhere. Once the teen got his and the chaperone's food, he returned to the meeting spot and spotted Grant approaching.

He offered a smile as they slid into step. "So what sorta things are you into, dude?"

Grant quirked a corner of his lips. "Oh just pretty green heroes who like kids."

Beast Boy swallowed as they neared the door to the plaza. Was he asking him out? "Uh… Actually, I'm interested in someone else."

"Oh?" The man lifted an eyebrow and though his expression was politely interested, Beast boy couldn't shake the feeling of ice crawling along his spine.

"Y–yeah…" he trailed. "He's this really sweet guy. Quiet, but he can't exactly help it."

The man hummed and Beast Boy couldn't help but feel relieved as they crossed the doorway. Something about the dude gave him the creeps. He called out a greeting to Ms. Wright and delivered her food before sitting down and engaging her in conversation. Grant joined them but for the most part was silent.

"…and the school needed someone else to chaperone the trip, so I thought: why not?" She turned to Grant. "And what made _you_ want to chaperone, Mr. Wilson?"

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably as the man slid his gaze across the table only to pause on his face. "Well…" he drawled. "I've actually been looking for someone but I thought volunteering for a summer school fieldtrip would make for a lovely break."

Ms. Wright prompted. "Looking for who?"

"An old acquaintance, you could say." Grant gathered the remains of his food and left.

Beast Boy exhaled, feeling like weight had lifted–if only temporarily–until she spoke. "I feel like I've heard the name Grant Wilson before."

"Yeah?" He responded, stuffing lettuce into his face.

"Yes. I think it was some celebrity or something, but that can't be right because Mr. Wilson doesn't _act_ like a celebrity."

Beast Boy shrugged. "He said he's well-known politically or something."

She frowned for a moment until she smiled. "Either way he seems like a nice young man."

Not really. Something about the guy was just... _off._ Beast Boy furrowed his brows but nodded anyway. No need to worry the woman.

"Well, lunch is almost over." Ms. Wright stood. "It's time to round them all up!"

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING – Chapter contains: NSFW and Graphic rape

By the time the field trip tour had finished and his shift had ended, Beast Boy was ready to go home and _sleep._ He dropped his hand, having waved at a family who had joined his last tour, and turned back to the museum. That weirdo Grant from earlier that day kept shooting him sly glances–like the dude knew something he didn't. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out _what._ But at this point it didn't matter.

The dude was out of his space and out of his life. He wouldn't see him again.

Beast Boy sighed and opened the museum door, cold air a welcome reprieve from the early July heat outside. The employee only room came into sight and he veered into the room to grab his street clothes and leave his uniform behind. Footsteps pattered just outside the room as he crouched and opened his locker.

He grabbed his street clothes and walked into the changing stall. His ear twitched as the door creaked open. "Hey," he greeted the other employee.

After a few moments with no reply and he finished changing, he left the changing room only to have a fist fly towards his face.

He swore and morphed into a hummingbird, dodging the blow. He zoomed around the attacker and morphed back.

"What's the big ide–" The stranger turned and his eyes shot wide, jaw dropping. "A _sladebot?_ But–"

Though the design had changed, he recognized the insignia inscribed on the chest of the robot. He backpedaled as the metal body launched itself at him. He ducked and dodged, feet and fists raining around him. He morphed back into a hummingbird to better avoid the attacks but a hand snapped him out of the air and pinned his wings.

Beast Boy squeaked, afraid his wings would snap, and transformed into a turtle. With the speed of his change, he broke free and returned to human form in a low crouch. Leaping backwards, he landed on his feet just as the robot swung another arm.

"Damnit." He side-stepped, hand fumbling for his communicator.

If he had the room, then he could morph into something big and squash the thing. But on the other hand, Nightwing would probably want to battle the robot in person. So calling the Titans it was.

His fingers curled around the device as he pulled it out of his khakis. A punch sailed his way and he back flipped, kicking the limb along the way. He flipped open the cover, thumb pressing the emergency button.

Immediately, Nightwing responded. "Beast Boy, report."

"Sladebot." His back hit the wall. "One." He blocked a limb. "Section 3 in the Wildlife Museum. Employee's only room."

"Got a lock, don't lose him." Nightwing responded.

The communicator beeped and he dropped into a roll, moving between the robot's legs and behind him. He tucked away the device and grinned.

"Who's cornered _now,_ dude?"

The robot vanished.

Beast Boy recoiled, ears twitching and eyes roving. Where the hell did it go? He couldn't hear anything except a whirring noise similar to Nightwing's jetpack-ed shoes and the smell of burning gas filled his senses and– _oh_

He launched himself into another roll just as a thud reverberated behind him. Though he didn't know _how_ the thing went invisible, it was still tangible and apparently able to fly. With jetpacks or something. _Geeze._ Whipping around, he pricked his ears for movement but this time there was silence.

Tiles squeaked as he spun, scanning. His vision distorted and he rubbed his eyes but the curtains in front of the changing stall looked _weird._ Like, _warped_ weird. He blinked as the area moved. It took him a moment before he realized the sladebot wasn't invisible, it had just…reflected its surroundings.

He narrowed his eyes. "My turn."

The teen morphed into a cheetah and sped forwards and jumped into the air. Claws caught onto metal but he couldn't get a grip and his claws screeched as he slipped free. He winced, ears ringing and shook his head.

Resuming human form, the ringing became bearable but he still couldn't hear over the shrill sound. It'd fade soon enough, but he didn't have the time. At the very least, he had to warn Nightwing that this robot could sorta-disappear.

He pulled out the device but the moment his thumb clicked open the cover, light flashed and the communicator flew out of his hand. He gasped and followed the sight to see it pinned to the wall by a dagger.

_"There_ you are." He growled, turning and slipping into a viper.

His scales glided along the tiles towards the direction of the throw. A noise vibrated within his body and, just when he recognized the pattern as footsteps, cold metal bit his neck and hauled him into the air.

Startled, he shrank into a mouse and slipped free but the hands kept caging him no matter how he squirmed. With how there was always room to move, Beast Boy wondered if the robot was just messing with him before the killing crunch. That, or it wasn't even _trying_ to kill him. But why?

He enlarged into a cheetah, the hands now holding his chest, and unsheathed a paw. He twisted and swiped. His paw tips burned as metal screeched once again but he didn't hear it tear. Was he even making a dent?

Fingers curled into the fur of his flank, gripping it tight but before he could yank himself away, five sharp ends pricked his skin. He tensed and yowled. That felt like a _shot._ He yanked himself away but tumbled to the floor and reverted back to human.

"What…" he struggled to breathe as he curled into a ball. His limbs felt like jelly. "What did… poison?"

Light flickered and the robot reappeared. A hand grasped the metal black and bronze face and removed it. He blinked. _Removed?_ Behind the mask wasn't circuits and gears, but a face. A _familiar_ face.

"Grant?" He sucked in air, spots creeping across his sight. "Wha? You…work for…Slade?"

His vision blurred but he could just _feel_ the smug smirk bearing down on him.

"I _am_ Slade."

He blacked out.

~oOo~

When he came to, his head was pounding and his body felt heavier than bricks. He shifted and groaned but something felt wrong. Slowly, he pried his eyes open and lifted a bare arm to shield his eyes from the artificial light coming from the ceiling.

"Urghhh…" he rasped and his throat burned. "What _hit_ me?"

He moved the arm off his face and inhaled. The scent of leather and metal and… his eyes snapped open. This wasn't his home. He _never_ kept animal hides in his room. But if he wasn't in his own bed then where was he?

He sat upright and would've kept moving had friction not rubbed against his neck and halted his movements. He stiffened as the blanket pooled around his hips. Where was his shirt? He touched his neck only to feel metal instead. Now that he was more aware, he registered metal bracelets on each wrist and something on each ankle. _Why_ was he wearing these? Why did they look and feel like metal but also smell like leather?

His mind whirled and his head continued to throb. A click prompted his ears to perk and he jerked his gaze to the source of the sound.

"Grant?" He squinted. It was still so bright. "Grant, what…where am I?"

The man, dressed in a form-fitting tuxedo, just curled the corners of his lips upwards. "You're home."

Beast Boy scrunched his face. "This isn't Titans Tower. I'm–" Memories returned and he blinked fast. "Whoa, wait, you–you're–"

"I am." The man walked to the bed and sat atop the covers, watching him with curved eyes.

"But you've been outta commission for two _years_!" He protested and moved away. He stopped as his skin rubbed against the sheets. His _bare_ skin. "…where are my clothes?"

Slade cocked his head, a lazy smile working its way across his face. "You won't be needing those rags anymore."

Beast Boy grasped the covers and would've bolted off the bed but a hand snapped forwards and grabbed his bicep. Instinctively, he tried to morph but though his muscles flexed, he didn't transform.

He froze. "What did you do to me?"

"Inhibitor Jewelry." The jerk had the nerve to widen his smile and keep his voice monotone. "I told you, you are home. You won't need your powers here... or any clothes."

He swallowed. He may have been the youngest Titan, but he wasn't dumb. He knew what Slade meant. "But you… you're _Slade._ You can't…you…"

"Anything I want, I _get."_ The man returned. "And I want you."

Slade yanked on his arm and he toppled to the covers. His heart hammered as the man grappled for his wrists and pinned them above his head. He kicked and screamed but lips descended on his own and silenced him with an invasive tongue. He would've sliced the damn thing in half but Slade's free hand grabbed his jaw and held it open. They stayed locked until Beast Boy wondered if he would faint.

His captor pulled away and he panted for air. Though his chest heaved, he bared his teeth and breathed. "You're sick."

"I'm your master." Slade licked a trail from the corner of the teen's lips to his ear. "And you will learn to obey me."

Beast Boy shuddered. "I'm _nobody's_ pet. And you can't break me!" He wriggled in the hold.

Slade moved his hand out of sight above Beast Boy's head. Fabric rustled and soon the smooth feel of leather slipped between the bracelets and Beast Boy cursed. The damn man was binding him to the bed!

"Language." Slade reprimanded. "Can't have a dirty mouth sucking me off."

"Screw you!" He shot back though his pulse raced.

"I'd rather screw _you."_ Slade returned. "Tell me, are you a virgin?"

The teen snarled.

"Then I'll take pleasure in being your first. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Beast Boy fought against the restraints but now with his wrists tied and Slade sitting on his hips, he couldn't move much. He struggled to keep a level head but fear was rising. He didn't want this. He _really_ didn't want this. So he kept his mouth moving.

"You–you're just trying to break me down and then force me to do your dirty work! Well you're an _idiot_ if you think–"

"Now, _Garfield_ ," the man rubbed a bare palm–bare? When did he remove his gloves? Against his cheek " _Pets_ do not run errands…"

He recoiled. "I said I'm not your–"

"…they await their master at home."

The teen snapped. "You–"

He gasped as the man ground his hips down, right onto his crotch. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as pleasure coiled in his stomach. He tossed his head to the side and shut his eyes. Fingers dug into his cheek.

"Look at me, pet." The tone was cold. "Show me those pretty eyes."

He tried to pull away but nails nipped his skin and held him in place. He scowled, one lower fang protruding over his upper lip. He wouldn't obey. No matter what, he wouldn't obey.

"Garfield Mark Logan." Slade turned his cheek. "You _will_ follow my orders."

Beast Boy snorted and glared. "Fat chance, dude. You're the bad guy. I'm the good guy. Good guys don't listen to bad guys."

"A childish perspective." Slade murmured. "I'll be sure to enlighten you over the years."

Dread dropped into his stomach. _Years?_ Slade wasn't…he wasn't _really_ thinking of keeping him for that long…was he? He swallowed back fear but a sharp movement on his hips had him moaning.

He gasped a swear. _"Stop."_

It was Slade's turn to snort. "Why would I, when I have you right where you belong– _beneath_ me _."_

Beast Boy growled and yanked against the leather rope. "You're a piece of–"

"You are stripped of clothes with nothing left but a collar and jewelry, chained to my bed, and at the mercy of my whims. Do you _really_ think it wise to irritate me?"

The teen hesitated, working the meaning through his head before he decided it didn't matter _what_ the creep would decide to do–Beast Boy would end up dead either way. The palm on his cheek trailed down to the metal on his neck–a collar he now realized–and roamed down his chest. Another palm joined and though he tried to block out the movements, a quick roll of Slade's hips would jolt him back to awareness.

"Let me go." He grunted. "The Titans…"

"Will _not_ save you." Slade ground his hips and Beast Boy arched into the touch. Immediately, shame curdled in his blood. "You are mine and you _will_ enjoy this."

Beast Boy huffed but when Slade shifted and moved the covers, exposing him, he tensed. His resolve to be strong faltered.

"Slade, don't–"

"Grant, my pet."

Beast Boy paused. "What?"

"Address me as Grant."

Before Beast Boy could protest, Slade had grabbed him and stroked. The teen gasped and sank into the rhythm. Up then down and so gentle and warm he nearly _purred._ He tilted his head back and absently registered a warm and wet surface licking his neck.

Teeth bit his skin and he jerked, pain clearing the fog in his mind. He twisted in the hold, remembering how _wrong_ it all was, and shouted profanities. Lips pressed against his own and his struggles stilled as his head lightened. He couldn't breathe…he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe _he couldn't–_

Slade pulled away and he gasped, lungs expanding. "Stop it," he said, but with his breath hitching over the words, the demand was weak.

His captor just snorted and palmed him. Beast Boy groaned and turned to mush. In a corner of his mind, he hated that he was enjoying it. That he was so damn sensitive that he couldn't _not_ enjoy the soft touches. Damn hormones. Damn Slade. Damn _himself._

"See?" A roughened voice murmured in his ear. "You like it."

Beast Boy struggled for a retort but could only manage to stifle a moan. Amidst the heat and movement, he almost didn't register something small and dry prying him open.

_"Slade."_ He gasped, fear pushing back arousal. "Slade don't _do_ this."

"I vowed to be gentle but I can't if I don't prepare you." His captor returned without any trace of a monotone.

Beast Boy stiffened as another finger entered him and stretched his walls. Though Slade continued to stroke him irregularly, the fear kept his mind aware. Slade was serious. He was _seriously_ going to– _going to–_

"Slade," his voice broke. "Slade _please,_ don't–"

"Grant, _pet."_ Slade ordered and another finger entered too hard, too fast. "My name is _Grant."_

"N-no." Beast Boy tossed his head and arched his back, trying in vain to pull away. "You're _Slade._ You're a crimin–ah, _mmph!"_

A tongue dominated his own and fingers dug deep. He whimpered. It hurt. It hurt it hurt it _hurt._

Lips and fingers pulled away and Beast Boy sagged. Hope soared when his captor slid off him and the bed. Had Slade just been messing with him? Was he not actually go so far as to…

"Lube, pet." The man intoned, returning with a small bottle in his hands.

Fear suffocated hope as the unmasked criminal unfastened his belt. No…no no _no._ Slade was–his pants dropped–he was–there went the boxers–this was real _._ It was all too _real._ The jacket was discarded, followed shortly by the bowtie and dress shirt. His eyes widened and he shrank back.

This wasn't happening. This wasn't _really_ about to happen. It was all a dream. Yeah. A hyper realistic dream that was really more like a nightmare because this _couldn't be real. Oh please don't be real._

"Relax, pet." Slade soothed, looming over him to cup his cheek. "It'll hurt but then you'll feel _wonderful_."

A thumb brushed away a tear. He hadn't even realized he'd started crying. He bit his lip and turned his cheek. If he couldn't be strong with words, then he'd be strong with silence.

"Now don't be like that." Weight moved on top of him, parting his legs, and he couldn't stop a frightened gasp as bare skin slid against his own. The man was _dangerously_ close. "I want to hear that beautiful voice."

He bit harder, drawing blood. Slade clicked his tongue and grasped Beast Boy's half-limp cock. The strokes resumed, blurring his mind, and though the teen tried to resist, he relaxed. Absently, he registered the sound of skin rubbing against skin and a contented hum.

The sharp scent of unfamiliar chlorine invaded his senses and he purred, welcoming the potential lover. His cock rose as arousal pooled in his stomach and he was able, if for a moment, to forget _who_ was making him feel so good. He arched into the touch and _moaned._ He was so close. He was _so close to_ _release._

Cold fabric tightened around his erect form and he groaned, aching for release but couldn't. He blinked fast and looked down only to yelp as the face of his captor dived onto his cock, capturing the tip with a hot mouth and sucking.

He mewled and twisted, burning with heat and want and barely able to hate himself for it. He wanted to cum but he couldn't and it all felt so _good_ but it was all so _wrong_ and _ohhhhh._ He bucked his hips, desperate for friction and release, but the mouth pulled away and he whined.

"What do you want, pet?" A voice murmured, low and seductive and so, so, soft.

"Please…" he managed.

"Yes?" Warmth stroked him and he struggled to work his jaw.

"Let me…" what were words, again? "Please…"

A soft snort made his ears prick and he almost didn't notice a slick but small warmth entering him, stretching him once again and coating his insides. He breathed, unable to resist a moan. Damn it felt so _good._

And then the fingers pulled away and something _much_ larger pressed against his entrance. He scrunched his face. What was the other doing?

"Ready?"

Ready for–? A force pressed into him, shoving _something_ thick and long into him, stretching his walls and making him bleed.

Beast Boy screamed.

It _hurt. It hurt so much._ " _Stop!"_ He shrieked and pulled against the restraints, clarity crashing over him. "Stop it, _please."_

The man stilled and he trembled, begging as tears coated his cheeks. Hell he felt so _full_ and it hurt so _much_ and just take it out take it out _take it out take it out, please, please, please._

"Relax." A calm tone breathed against his ear and he became aware of a chest pressing against his own. "Breathe."

He struggled to inhale, using the others rhythmic breathing as a reference, but he just couldn't relax. "Take it out, please." He sobbed. "It hurts so much."

"It'll hurt less over time." Lips pressed against his own, soft but controlling all the same.

When the man pulled away, Beast Boy tilted his head and bit his lip. A palm cupped his deflating cock and rubbed, fogging his mind once more. The pain subsided as pleasure rose and before he could protest, the man on top of him _moved._ In then out and right back in and then hit _that spot._

Beast Boy saw stars.

He moaned and arched his back, pressing back against the strokes and hitting the bundle of nerves. He purred and struggled to breathe as the other quickened the pace and he struggled to keep up, forehead beading with sweat. A hand continued the rhythm against his aching cock before undoing the knot and slipping off the leather.

"Garfield," the man grunted. _"Garfield."_

A final thrust forward sent hot liquid shooting inside of him, burning against the open wounds, and with a few quick strokes, he came as well, spurting white atop his stomach and chest.

The body dropped on top of him and they both panted for air. His heart hammered and he cracked open his eyes–when had he closed them? –only to jolt.

_Slade._

Slade had just–He had been–Oh no. Oh no, no, _no._

"Done yet?" His voice shook, shame making it crack. "Cause I'd like to go home now."

His captor snorted and pulled out. "You _are_ home."

Not this again. "Slade, I don't–"

A hand slipped between their bodies and roamed south. He tensed and held his breath. He…he wouldn't do it _again_ , would he?

"Sleep, pet." The man murmured. "We'll talk in the morning."

The body slid to the side and arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him taut against the cum and sweat coated chest. He squirmed, liquid seeping down his thighs, but the arms only tightened and Slade muttered a rough threat so he stilled with a scowl. Moments later, the man beside him fell asleep, his breathing rhythmic and at ease.

"I hate you." Beast Boy murmured. "And I'll escape, you'll see."

He didn't sleep at all that night.

~oOo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter is NSFW and has graphic sexual assault

Beast Boy woke to the stench of dried semen, sweat, and a body _way_ to close to his own. Beneath the curtains, sunlight creeped across the floor and determination crept back into his resolve. He was close to freedom. Just had to escape through the window and–Slade grunted in his sleep, tightening his grip on Beast Boy's torso, and the teen grimaced. He wriggled but pins and needles shot up his arms and his lower back _burned._ He whined low in his throat, a headache beginning to form. His throat was parched and he hurt all over and it was too hot and too exposed and too _vulnerable_ and he just wanted to go _home_ and the window was right _there._

"Morning, pet." A monotone, roughened by sleep, whispered into his ear.

He tried to pull away but there was nowhere to go so he settled for stifling a whimper instead. A tongue ran along his cheek, tracing tear stains and he screwed his eyes shut. Not again. _Not again not again not again._

Breath brushed against his skin and he shuddered, fear worming its way up his spine as Slade spoke. "How does a shower sound?"

He bit his lip. It sounded great but what would happen _in_ the shower? "Letting me go sounds better." He rasped.

A snort and a shifting body made his ear twitch. He turned to look only to recoil. Piercing blue eyes stared him down and messy blond hair framed the expression. Lips curled upwards into a smirk as he swallowed.

"You will learn to like it here." A broad hand captured his chin, holding him in place as a mouth descended on his own.

He whimpered against the invasion but didn't struggle. He was just too exhausted for now and the enemy kept him pinned. Struggling would just waste energy he didn't have.

The mouth moved from his own to pepper kisses to his face. He frowned and averted his eyes. From controlling to soft, he didn't know _how_ to interpret the actions. Was Slade seriously planning on keeping him alive? Why? Just for his body?

Was that it? Was he just a…a _toy?_

He growled but Slade didn't stop touching him. Hands slid up his arms to the bracelets on his wrists and–he jerked his head up. Was Slade untying the knot? Was he letting him go?

"Run and you will not be allowed to shower." His captor grunted.

His arms dropped to the pillows and immediately he brought them down to rub feeling back into them. Slade shifted on top of him and a sharp face neared his own. He flinched but the man just hooked a finger beneath his collar and tugged him close.

"What're you–"

Leather slid beneath the finger and Slade fastened the belt. Beast Boy scowled and grabbed at the make-shift leash but his captor just yanked and hauled the teen out of the covers. Beast Boy choked on a swear and tumbled to the floor, the short leash sliding behind his neck to pull the collar against his throat.

"Come, pet." Slade commanded and pulled on the belt.

"You piece of–" He gasped as the man tugged harder and he stumbled after, legs shaking and lower back throbbing.

Slade dragged him into a big bathroom and shoved him into the large shower stall. Beast Boy readied a snarl until his captor closed the glass door behind them. He swallowed back the anger and backpedaled until his back hit the wall, icy tiles making him flinch, and Slade loomed over him.

"S-Slade, don't…" he yelped when the man forced a knee between his legs. "Slade, _please."_

"Remember, I _own_ you." The man leered and grasped the knob. "But if you don't want another round then I suggest you address me as Master _or_ Grant."

His eyes narrowed. Like _hell_ he'd call his kidnapper _master._ Or Grant for that matter because the creep was _Slade._ Not a man but a monster.

 _"Slade."_ He spat. "Don't you know slavery was abolished forever ago?"

"Ah, but you're not my slave." Cold water rained on them and Beast Boy gasped. "You are my pet and it's legal to keep those."

His captor pulled away only to wrap the free end of the belt around the bar attached to the wall that held a pair of rags. Beast Boy growled and would've fumbled with the wet leash had the creep not soaped a rag and set to cleaning the teen's body.

Beast Boy jerked from the touch. "Stop it!"

"You need to be bathed." The water warmed.

"I can clean myself!" He snapped back and snatched the rag.

The man smirked but let him wipe the rag against his skin. He turned away from the eyes watching him too intently. A low chuckle made him stiffen and he yelped when a palm slapped his rear.

He whirled around with a punch ready but Slade grabbed his wrist and tugged him into his chest. Beast Boy wriggled but the water and his torn muscles made it hard to stay upright _and_ jerk free.

"So you _do_ want a round two." Slade murmured and shoved him down.

His knees slammed against the tiles, jerking on the leash, and he craned his neck upwards with bared teeth. He squeaked as a half-hardened cock neared his face. That thing had fit _inside_ of him? And now Slade expected him to put it in his _mouth?_ Fat chance!

"Suck, pet." Fingers threaded through wet hair. "Mind your fang."

 _"No."_ He narrowed his eyes against the torrent of water. "You've got a free hand, go suck _yourself."_

Silence descended. Heartbeats passed before. "Your training begins with breakfast."

Beast Boy hissed and clawed at the forearm gripping his hair. Slade grabbed the teen's jaw and held it open. In one quick thrust, wet cock filled his mouth and soaked hair surrounded his nose. He screamed and tried to bite, writhing in the hold. Slade tightened the grip on his jaw, pushing deeper and Beast Boy gagged. He couldn't breathe, damnit!

The creep pulled out, allowing a second for air before plunging back in. Beast Boy's muffled screams didn't deter the man. It almost seemed to spur him on as the jerk hummed and Beast Boy took a moment to realize screaming made vibrations. And vibrations felt good. He cursed and quieted, holding his breath and waiting for the end.

"Now don't do that, pet." The monotone reprimanded, withdrawing. "Your voice is music and you should share it."

Beast Boy inhaled and the cock returned. Back and forth, back and forth, he felt like a rag doll. Or a sex toy. Either wasn't appealing. Both were as miserable as he felt.

Not soon enough, Slade grunted and released into his mouth. Beast Boy sagged until Slade didn't pull out and demanded he swallow. The teen grimaced but complied, stomach churning as the salty liquid poured into it.

"Good boy." Slade praised and combed his hair. "Let's finish our bath and I'll treat you to clothes and a genuine breakfast."

He shuddered as the man hauled him to his feet. Clothes sounded great. Real food even better, but…

Fabric rubbed against his skin and this time he didn't protest as Slade cleaned him. He _really_ didn't want a repeat. So he stood in silence, flinching every time the creep moved closer, until he shut off the water and dragged him by the leash out of the stall. The man unfastened the belt and grabbed a towel off a bar, drying him. But the torture didn't end there.

When his captor pulled a _dress_ out of the sink cabinet, his fire returned. "I don't think so."

Slade cocked a brow. Beast Boy swallowed but stood his ground, gaze skittering to the door. His captor slid back into his line of sight, blocking the door, and made a show of clicking the lock shut.

"That's not gonna keep me here, dude." He narrowed his eyes. _"You_ are not gonna keep me here."

The creep smirked. "Don't you remember what I can do?"

"Unfortunately." He admitted. "Which is why I'm not staying anywhere _near_ you."

He lunged for the door but Slade _moved._ To the side and then behind, Slade dropped into a crouch and kicked his ankles. Beast Boy toppled to the floor. Quick as a viper, Slade had pulled the teen's torso up and slipped fabric over his head and forced green arms through the sleeve holes.

Beast boy kicked and swore but the man sat on his back and zipped up the back. Slade stood and Beast Boy scrambled to his feet. _Screw it!_ He'd wear the damn thing and _escape anyway._

He lunged for the lock. An arm looped around his waist and he flailed, chanting. "Let me go, let me go, let me _go, Slade!"_

His captor huffed. He was hauled out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, and to a closet. Slade kept him pinned to one side while, with his free limb, pulled two belts off a coat hanger. Too soon, his wrists were bound together with one belt and he was toted, bridal-style, out of the room and down a hallway.

Two corners and a staircase later– _just how big_ was _this place? –_ they arrived in a dining room. Slade sat him down at a table and fastened him to a chair with the extra belt and Beast Boy spat profanities.

"Language, pet."

"Screw you, Slade!"

"Watch your tongue or use it well." Slade leered. "My name is _Grant._ Would you like a reminder?"

The teen quieted and looked away, lower back aching.

"I thought so."

Slade exited the room. Footsteps faded and returned in a nearby room. The sound of metal and the scent of fire filled the air and Beast Boy exhaled. What was he gonna do? What _could_ he do? Without his powers, he didn't have much strength. Though he knew _some_ martial arts, he wasn't as skilled as, say, Nightwing. Though hardly _anyone_ was as skilled as that guy. And his powers had rarely never worked so he never had a reason to practice battling in human form.

What could he do? And what did Slade even _want_ from him?

"What have you gotten yourself into, dude?" He murmured.

A plate descended in front of him and he flinched, snapping back so fast the chair would've fallen had Slade not caught the back. He flushed. Damnit, _not_ the time to show weakness in front of the enemy!

Laughter rang above him and he scowled, absently realizing Slade had dressed in a button-down shirt and black pants. Lips pressed against his cheek and the expression wiped off his face. Slade wasn't going to force him _again,_ was he?

"Calm yourself," the man breathed into his ear. "It's just pancakes and bacon."

Grappling for the flash of anger, Beast Boy exclaimed. _"Bacon?_ Not only leather belts and silk dresses but _bacon? Dead baby pigs?_ They murder _innocents_ to make those things!"

"And exquisite things they are. Now eat." Slade sat in the chair to his right, scooting close and grabbing a knife and fork.

"I'd rather _die!"_

Slade cut part of the pancake. "So dramatic."

"It's called animal cruelty. Not that _you'd_ care."

The man lifted the bite sized food with the fork, complete with bacon on top, and Beast Boy jolted as he brought it to the teen's mouth. "Stop!" He struggled against the restraints. "Stop it, _please!"_

His captor smirked and let the food hover too close to the self-proclaimed vegetarian's face. "Answer one question and I will."

"Okay!" He yelped. "Just–no cannibalism!"

"What's my name?"

"Slade," he answered fast.

"Wrong." The man darkened his tone. "You have one more try."

Beast Boy hesitated, eyeing the food and then the creep's sharp cheek bones. He avoided the piercing blue eyes watching him and skittered his focus to the blond bangs, thin eyebrows, and…

"…my name, _Garfield?"_

"How do you know my real name?" He asked instead, eyes on the part in his captor's hair.

Slade shot him a look that suggested he was dumb. "You are _green_."

He flushed. "But–"

"Answer. _Now_."

Beast Boy lowered his gaze and hedged. "…Grant."

"Louder."

"Grant."

"That's it, one more time."

Now Beast Boy knew he was toying with him, but if it meant not being a cannibal then he'd comply. _"Grant."_

"Good boy."

The food moved out of his face and he sighed, grateful until a plate of sausage slid in front of him and he swallowed. Was Slade–or…Grant, he guessed–going to force him to eat anyway? _Despite_ his obedience?

"Relax. I made those with artificial meat."

"I don't believe you." His voice trembled. "Why should I believe you?"

"Would you rather have a salad?"

The response threw him for a loop. Was Slade–Grant– _whoever_ serious?

He slowly responded, trying to keep his voice level but failing as it cracked. "Why would you do that?"

"I take proper care of my pets. Speaking of…" the man eyed him. "That dress is a bit big on you but I'll have my tailor come to take your measurements. She'll craft you a dress that'll make you even _more_ stunning."

Beast Boy swallowed. Slade… _Grant_ was serious? Really, _really,_ serious?

"Well?" Sla–Grant prompted. "Salad or waffles?"

"You're serious." Beast Boy frowned. "You're actually serious."

"Yes, now–"

"No you don't get it." The teen shifted, clenching his fists. "You _seriously_ plan on keeping me. Alive. _And_ as a pet. What…" He shook his head, disbelief widening his eyes. _"Why?"_

Sl–Grant curled his lips and stood. "To decorate my room and warm my bed? To use as I see fit? To hold and keep for as long as I want? Why do _you_ think I want you?"

Beast Boy stared at his captor's back as the man turned and left the dining room, presumably to head into the kitchen. He swallowed. He _didn't_ know why. Why else would he ask? He lowered his head, absently staring at the table as he thought.

"Here," a hand swept aside the plate of sausage and Beast Boy jolted. A salad appeared and Grant returned to his seat. "I guarantee there's no meat in there. So eat."

The teen glanced at his bound wrists and torso. When he looked up, his captor held a fork full of lettuce and pressed it against the teen's mouth. Exhaling, Beast Boy lowered his jaw and allowed the man to feed him. His cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment. His long time _enemy_ was _spoon-feeding_ him. Just… What was _wrong_ with the creep? And why had he decided to kidnap him _now_ when the jerk had never looked at him twice?

He swallowed leaves and cleared his throat. "What have you been doing for the past two years?"

Grant waved a hand. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. You're home and safe with me."

Beast Boy's breath hitched. _"Safe?_ What do you mean by _safe? What have you been planning?"_

"Calm yourself, pet." His captor brushed fingers through green hair. "No harm will come to you so long as you are with me."

"No, no," Beast Boy tried to pull away. "No, Slade, what are you planning?"

The fingers gripped the strands harder and Beast Boy winced. "If you can't even obey a simple order, then why should I tell you?"

"I just–" He wriggled. "Just tell me!"

"As I said," another palm slid onto his cheek. "You need not worry."

"But my friends–Jump City–you," he fought in the hold, "you're going to hurt them all, I just know it!"

"And if I am?" The man smirked into his eyes. "What will you do?"

Beast Boy shrank back. What _could_ he do? An idea flashed. "Everything I can to stop you, _Slade."_

"Then I suggest you use my _preferred_ name. Obedient pets reap rewards."

"And _I_ suggest you let me go cause I'm not you're stinkin' _pet."_ Beast Boy snapped.

Slade yanked on green hair and dragged him and the chair forwards. His stomach slammed against the edge of the table and he grunted. _That_ was gonna leave a bruise.

"Do not test me, _pet."_ The creep grinded teeth by his ear. "Or would you _like_ to be leashed to my bed, taken, and then left there alone until I decide to take you again?"

His heart hammered. "N-no…no, don't–"

"It'd be easy: I'd use chains to keep you locked in place. Your arms above your head and your legs spread wide and waiting for me. You'd look so _inviting_ and _delicious_ that I'd just ravish you again. And again. And _again."_

The teen's breath shortened. "No, please, Slade–"

"It's tempting, _especially_ when you don't obey. I could do it to you now. I wouldn't mind at all and I'm _certain_ you'd enjoy it."

Beast Boy shook his head, brows furrowed and eyes pleading.

 _"Or…_ " the man began. "Well, I'm a generous man. I suppose I could allow you to rest... _If_ you are well-behaved.

He swallowed, green eyes wide.

"Say my name. _Correctly_ this time."

Beast Boy lowered his gaze. "…Grant."

"Good. Now meet my eyes and say it again."

He forced his eyes up. "Grant."

"Perfect." His captor pulled away and resumed feeding the teen.

When he finished and Sla–Grant had eaten his own breakfast, the man untied him from the chair and looped an arm around his torso and restrained arms. Beast Boy gulped as they followed a vaguely familiar path and a _very_ familiar set of stairs.

"W–wait," he stammered as they started up the steps. "You said you wouldn't…"

Grant hummed.

"Wouldn't do _that_ if I obeyed…"

"I _said_ I'd let you rest and I _will._ I changed the sheets and blankets, so you will stay there while I go to work."

Beast Boy scowled. "You mean while you plan to hurt people."

"No," the grip on his arm hardened. "I _do_ have a day job."

His breath hitched as they entered his kidnapper's bedroom and he was forced on top of the bed. Grant looped the extra belt beneath his collar and tied it to the bedpost. He left the teen's wrists bound and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back, pet." Grant pulled away. "Be good while I'm gone."

The door clicked shut behind him.

~oOo~


	4. Chapter 4

Hours blurred into days and days into weeks. Somewhere along the line, Beast Boy was allowed the _privilege_ to roam the, admittedly massive _,_ house and occupy himself with chores. Grant didn't force him to eat animals, though it was always a very real threat, and Beast Boy reluctantly played obedient housewife to avoid any sexual encounters he was _allowed_ not to have.

Though he had frequently tried to escape, he never got close to leaving the house because apparently the windows were made of bulletproof glass, _of course,_ and covered by heavy curtains that wouldn't budge no matter _how_ hard he tried to move them. And the exits were locked with a _code_ of all things. Breaking down metal doors that had a wood covering was not feasible. Not with his level of strength. Maybe the other Titans could, but he on the other hand…

He exhaled, scrubbing the surface of Grant's desk with a wet rag. Disinfectant fumes burned his eyes but if he wanted the surface to be clean after last night's… punishment, then he had to endure. Trying not to breathe in too deep, he pulled away and wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Pet," Grant called from outside the office. "Come here."

What did he want this time? Frowning, Beast Boy set the rag atop the desk and emerged from the office and soon entered the living room. "I'm sorta in the middle of something."

He eyed Grant's back as the man stood from the couch and turned around. The man waited with an expectant stare. Beast Boy held the gaze before grunting in distaste and shuffled forwards. Just as he curved around the couch, he caught sight of an unfamiliar object.

"A guitar?" He lifted his chin. "Why'd you–"

"You will learn how to play." The man said, voice monotone but clearly authoritative.

Beast Boy blinked and worked his jaw for a moment. "But–"

His captor cocked a brow.

He lifted his hands. "Okay, okay I'll learn. But how?"

"Remember the tailor who measured you during your first week here?"

At the mention of the seamstress, Grant swept his focus approvingly over the smaller man's frame. No matter _how_ many dresses he wore, he just couldn't stop the feeling of vulnerability every time he wore one near Grant. Which was all the time because he was never allowed to wear anything else, but still.

"Yeah…?"

"She will teach you." His captor tilted his head slightly, gaze low.

Beast Boy blushed when he realized the man was staring at his exposed collarbones. The dress he currently wore was more…bare than the last few. It had a _very_ low back and short sleeves with a sharp v cut in the front. Though the hem of the dress reached the anklets on his legs, he knew how easy it was to lift the fabric, rip off the last protective layer beneath it, and…

He shuddered and Grant's expression tightened. "Pet, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he trailed and turned, a stare burning his bared skin. "I have an office to clean."

But Grant didn't relent. _"Garfield."_

He swallowed and faced the man. "I just…I just don't like you."

His captor frowned. "Oh?"

"You know I'll never love you." Beast Boy resisted the urge to flee as Grant stepped forwards and ensnared him in broad arms.

"Really, now? You certainly seem to like me between the sheets."

Beast Boy grimaced. "Because you _order_ me to."

A hand trailed down his spine and he stifled a whimper. Though he was able to walk after his captor had _ruined_ his backside last night, he was still sore and he wanted to at least have a night he _didn't_ dread.

"Grant…" he paused as fingers curled into his skin, digging and then loosening.

A massage? His captor _rarely_ gave him a massage unless if he was feeling particularly generous. Or had succeeded in a mercenary hit. He swallowed.

He had found _that_ out when the criminal had come to the mansion with 'good' news. Grant had murdered a political leader and left no leads for the police to follow. The case was given up as an "unfortunate accident" and the press moved on. Grant had boasted that even _Nightwing_ couldn't prove the murder as anything other than an accident of the politician's own fault.

The remark still stuck with him. How _were_ his friends? Were they alright? Were they still looking for him? Did they even know he was _alive?_ He'd seen them on the news on TV, but Grant rarely let him watch that channel.

"What happened?" He prompted, forcing himself to lean into the touch. The more responsive he was, the more answers he received.

"Another victory. Soon I'll have enough soldiers in my army to kill all superheroes."

"Army?" Beast Boy jerked out of the hold. _"Kill?"_

"I'll rule this country with you at my side." Grant gathered him back into the embrace. "We'll _own_ this world."

Beast Boy shook his head and pushed against the chest. _"I'm_ a superhero. Are you gonna kill me too?"

Grant shushed him, stroking the exposed skin on his back. "No, I plan to keep you for a _long_ time."

"As a _toy_." The teen shoved. "I'm a _person,_ damnit!"

"And you deserve a treat to celebrate my victory." The man dragged him to the couch and sat him beside the guitar. "Lay down." Grant commanded and moved the guitar to lean against the wall. "On your stomach."

Beast Boy stood, fists ready. "I am _sick_ of being your plaything!"

The man glared at the ceiling, hands rising. "This again?"

_"Yes,_ this again!" He shouted. "How many times do I have to say it? I want _no part_ in your crazy, cruel, and sadistic _plans!"_

"I've said it before. You're safe here." Grant countered.

"In this _massive_ house? Don't you know how lonely it is here?" Beast Boy seethed. "You ripped me from my home, demanded obedience, and then you _seriously_ expected me to just roll over? That's not what I want for my life!"

"Then what _do_ you want?" Grant crossed his arms, expression neutral.

The teen paused and scrunched his face. Wasn't it obvious? "My friends? My family? My _freedom?_ What do you _think_ I want?"

The man studied his expression for a moment before a lazy smile creeped across his face. Beast Boy's hackles raised.

"What?" He bared his teeth. "What's so funny?"

"You'll see soon enough." Grant unfolded his arms and waved a hand, walking away. "Guitar lessons begin tomorrow at noon. I expect steak and a salad for dinner. I'll be in my office. Don't disturb me till then."

The teen stared, dumbfounded, as his captor left. He frowned, looking at the doorway leading the way to the office. Exhaling, because what could he do? He set to searching for any other guitar gear he could think of that Grant would have hidden in the house. It was like a twisted version of fetch, except he never knew where his captor would hide the items and he hated playing the game.

In the end, he found a guitar case with a pick and capo inside, as well as a sheet music stand. By the time he finished, it was time to make dinner for him and his kidnapper.

He paused in one of the various empty rooms, taking a moment to study the guitar in his hands before he would put it away. It was crafted out of maple wood with a rich color and glossy finish. By the neck was an electric tuner and nearby that was the pocket that held batteries. He hated to admit it, but the guitar was _beautiful_ with the intricate engravings carved on the front. Flowing lines and spirals and, when he squinted, he could spot small depictions of animals here and there.

Beast Boy placed the instrument in its case and tucked it into a corner. He stood and turned to the doorway, glancing at the rest of the make-shift storage room. Atop a redwood desk in the other corner sat a glass chess set and a few books about endangered species. Other than the plush arm chair by the table and the calendar with crossed out days on the white walls, the room was lacking in personality.

Still, it was pretty much _his_ room: the only thing he was really allowed to have to himself. His gaze lingered on the calendar tacked to the wall. Middle of August. One and a half months. Had he really been gone for such little time? It felt longer.

He sighed and left the room, shutting the door and heading for the kitchen. He had dinner to make.

~oOo~

Two or so months and a scolding for moving all the furniture two inches to the left _again_ later, Beast Boy was lounging in the electric massage chair, back sore, and playing a video game when Grant walked into the living room with a grin.

"Garfield, come greet my new apprentices."

The nineteen turning twenty-year-old paused the game. "What." The criminal mastermind _had_ to be joking for once.

"Come here, children." Grant waved a hand.

A pair of soft footsteps and wide-eyed faces peered around the doorway and into the room. Two white girls huddled together, one slightly taller than the other and holding the younger protectively, and Beast Boy stared, drinking in the sight.

The older child, around 6 to 8 he guessed, had black hair up in a messy ponytail. She wore a pink t-shirt, dull and clearly old, and ripped pants. The younger, roughly around 5 or so, also had black hair but cut close to her face in such volume it fell in waves. She wore a faded yellow shirt and a black skirt that reminded him of a bumble bee.

He thoughts drifted to one of the Titans. Bumble Bee…did she or the other Titans East know he was gone? Were they still looking or had given up by now? What about Jericho? Was he alright?

A gasp yanked him out of his thoughts as the children zeroed focus onto him. Bright blue eyes from lightly tanned faces stared wide-eyed at him.

"Uh," Beast Boy took the cue and pushed himself to his feet, controller falling out of his hands as the dress swished around his ankles. "Hi, I'm–"

"Beast Boy!" The younger girl grabbed her sisters hand and ran to him. She bounced in place. "You're a _superhero!"_

Though the children didn't notice, Beast Boy could feel the atmosphere darken. He swallowed and his skin prickled, feeling a burning gaze on his face.

"Ah…" he hesitated. What should he do? He hadn't interacted with someone other than Grant or the tailor for over _three months._ "Uh…"

"Garfield is no longer a superhero." Grant slid to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "But he's happy to be here and become your new father."

Beast Boy jolted and couldn't stop himself from blurting. "Wait, what?"

"You'll leave us eventually." The older girl stared at the two of them with narrowed eyes. "Just like everyone else."

The younger quieted, focus shifting to the carpet.

Beast Boy's heart broke. "Hey, hey, now. I don't know who you are or what you've been through but for as long as I can be here for you, I _will."_

The older girl continued to stare at him, distrust clear. He shifted and stepped out of Grant's arms to crouch and hold out a hand.

"Let's start over. I'm Beast–" a throat cleared and he scowled. He'd always be Beast Boy in his heart but he had to please his captor to avoid a fight. "Fine. I'm _Garfield_ and–"

The younger giggled. "Your real name's _Garfield?"_

He smiled and brushed a hand through his hair. "Well…yeah. It's kinda a silly name, huh?"

"Sillier than mine!" She chirped. "I'm Rebecca and I'm five years old!"

"Rebecca's a great name." His smile softened before turning cheeky. "But I bet your sister here has an even _cooler_ name."

They turned to the slightly older child and she blushed. "I'm Angelina…"

He placed a finger to his cheek and tilted his head, looking at the younger girl first. "So you're Angelina and she's Rebecca, right?"

The younger gasped. "No, no, _I'm_ Rebecca!"

He 'oh'ed and scrunched his face as if thinking very hard. "So… _you're_ Becky and she's Angel?"

The girl shook her head, clearly exasperated. "Rebecca! My name's _Re-beck-ah!"_

"Reh…" he tried with a straight face. "Reh- _beak-_ ah?"

"No no!" She scolded. "Try again! _Rebecca"_

"Becca?" He offered. "And is your sister Angie?"

She slapped her forehead. "No it's _not!"_

He burst into a giggle. "No, it's _snot?"_

Rebecca caught onto his game and pursed her lips and placed small fists against her hips. "Now you're just being a…a _buttface!"_

"I prefer stinker, myself." He pinched her cheek. "Cause I stink!"

She laughed and batted the hand. "Yeah you do!"

He shifted his focus onto the older sister. "So Angie and Becca. Becca and Angie. Sound good?"

The older studied his face a moment, head tilted, but shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

His smile faltered. "Well, how old are _you_ , Angie?"

"Seven." She muttered.

"When's your birthday?"

"Already happened."

He bit the inside of his cheek. She was a tough cookie but he'd get through to her. He managed to make friends with _Raven_ after all… His gaze dropped. Raven…how was she doing? How were _all_ the Titans doing? On TV they seemed okay. Alive, at least. But…

"Mr. Garfield?" A small voice prompted and he blinked. "Are you okay?"

He stared at Becca for a moment before offering a shaky smile. "Yeah, just…thinking is all."

She frowned but didn't press as he stood and said. "Well, maybe we can have something fun happen for Thanksgiving?"

The girls blinked and he shifted as Becca tilted her head. "What's Thanksgiving?"

Beast Boy frowned. "You've never–uh, well." He looked around for help and jumped when he realized Grant was still there. He'd completely forgotten the dude was even in the same _room_. And offering no help, of course. _What a jerk._

"Well, uh…" Beast Boy tried again. "It's a time to celebrate being grateful for what you have? And you have a big feast and," he latched onto a memory and ran with it. "And you cook with your family and laugh and joke and play and just be glad that they're around and…" a sharp pang of loss hit him.

His voice softened. "And even when you argue you know that they'd always be there for you, no matter what. Even if they couldn't be around…"

Becca's eyes had widened and she clapped once. "I want a family like that too!" And then her stomach growled.

Beast Boy offered a smile, summoning forced cheer. "Sounds like you're hungry! I can make a _mean_ tofu hamburger, if you'd like."

"What's tofu?" Angie pitched in as she scrunched her face. "That sounds weird."

He grinned and sang, feeling lighter. "It's _good."_ At least he could share _one_ of his favorite things with someone.

A low voice snorted and broad arms tugged his front against a chest. The young man tensed only to blush when he realized their position but didn't struggle. He didn't want to scare the children. If they saw one adult fighting against the other, then they'd probably freak out.

Mental gears clicked.

Was _that_ why Grant had gotten children to become his new apprentices? To specifically keep him in check? Irritation flashed but one glance at the children sent ice down his spine. Grant planned to turned these innocent _kids_ into killing machines. If he had anything to say about it, then he would sabotage the creep every damn step of the way.

"C'mon, dude," he tried to make his pushing look playful. "I've gotta cook!"

"I'll have a steak myself, love."

Beast Boy stiffened. _Love?_ Grant rarely used the term of endearment unless if he was feeling…genuinely affectionate. He swallowed back bile. When Grant was really, truly, affectionate he was actually a decent human being and Beast Boy didn't want to think about what it meant if he actually started to _like_ the monster who had ripped him from his home.

Sure the man had bought him things, like the guitar or video games or the massage chair, but…

"R-right…" he trailed. "Sure."

Grant kissed him chaste on the lips and let him go. The man turned to the children. "While your father prepares dinner, I'll show you two to the gym. You _both_ will use it often."

Beast Boy scowled. "Nuh-uh. Let them watch TV instead. It won't take _that_ long to cook."

Becca looked around the taller man's legs and spotted the big screen. "Is that _Maria Party?_ I _love_ that game!"

He shot a smug grin Grant's way and plucked the controller off the massage chair and placed it into the child's hands. "Go on and play."

Despite the glare piercing his back, he straightened with a smile. At least, until the girl started to cry.

"What's wrong?" He crouched, eyes wide. "What happened?"

Angie looked ready to throw a fit until Becca hiccupped. "I've never actually played before…I don't know _how."_

Beast Boy exhaled, relieved. "Oh, alright. That's okay, lil dude. It's okay."

Once he explained how to move and play, the girl lit up like a firefly in a forest and clambered onto the couch, bouncing in place as she delightedly cheered for her sister to join her. The young man smiled. He was tempted to stay and watch her kick the bad guy's butt but he had a meal to cook.

So he turned to Grant and waved a hand, asking the man to follow. He walked to the kitchen and set to preparing dinner when the jerk appeared. The man leaned against the doorway.

The criminal mastermind had the nerve to ask. "What?"

"What do you _mean_ , what." Beast Boy tightened his grip on the pan handle. "You know damn well what I want to know."

The jerk grinned. "I'd rather you enlighten me."

The young man exhaled, struggling to rein in his temper, and clicked on the electric stove. "Are you _trying_ to ruin lives?"

"No," Grant returned with a frown. "I'm trying to help you."

"What part of _kidnapping_ children is _helping_ me?" He placed the pan atop the metal surface.

"They are _my_ children and I am _their_ father. I did not kidnap them."

Beast Boy took a moment to stare, lips pursed. "Do you really think I'm that dumb?"

Grant straightened and took two steps forwards but Beast Boy reared the flat of the pan and growled.

"They are mine." Grant repeated but stayed where he was. For once.

"They are _not_." Beast Boy snapped. "And you will take them back to their family or _else_."

"We don't have a family." A soft voice drifted into the kitchen. "They left us."

Beast Boy froze, ears twitching towards the doorway. He forced his stance to relax despite his fighting instincts and placed the pan back atop the metal and clicked off the electricity. There were kids to protect.

The words took a moment to register, but when they did he whiplashed into concern. "Wait, what? Why would they do that?"

Angie stayed by the doorway, the sounds of delighted cheers behind her as her younger sister continued to play the game. She shrugged. "It's just what everyone does."

Silence descended, broken only by Becca's shrieks. Beast Boy almost wanted to cry himself. She was only _seven._ Her sister even younger! She shouldn't have such a depressing perspective and reality. She shouldn't have had to gone through such heartache. His own heart cracked. And Grant would only make their lives worse.

An idea creeped into his mind. If they didn't have a family to return to, and if Grant _really_ wouldn't let them go no matter _what_ he said, then...

Then _he_ would be the one to take care of them. To cherish them and raise them with love and care that Grant would never give them. He'd be the best parental figure they'd ever have.

But first, he had to give them one last chance at freedom.

"Angie..." He exhaled. " _Angelina_ , I just need to make sure of one thing before I promise you something."

She frowned at him.

He turned to the man that had dragged them all into this mess. "...you said you didn't kidnap them. What, _exactly,_ did you mean by that? No games, Grant, I'm serious."

A lazy smile spread across the man's face but answered anyway. "I adopted them. They are legally my daughters: Angelina Wilson and Rebecca Wilson."

That...that wasn't what he expected. At all. His stomach dropped. "Wait a minute, _adopted_?"

"Yes. Happy now?"

Beast Boy chewed on the meaning in his mind. Grant had adopted the girls. Legally. Which meant no one would be looking for them because they technically _weren't_ kidnapped. But that _also_ meant...

"You're really their legal dad..." The concept just wouldn't stick. "You're really..."

"Yes." Grant repeated, impatience becoming clear as he leaned against the fridge. "Angelina, return to the living room."

"Angie, wait." Beast Boy cut in and strode past his captor to kneel in front of the sullen girl. "Angie, I just want to promise you something. Hear me out, okay?"

Grant snorted but didn't interrupt. The child met his gaze with a deeper frown.

"I just..." He inhaled. "I promise to always be there for you girls. No matter what. No matter where you two go or what you both do, I will do my absolute _best_ to support _both_ of you."

"Why?"

"Because..." he faltered. "Well, because I can."

She still looked doubtful. What else could he do or say that would really cement the promise? The only thing he had on hand was the square scraps of paper he kept in the breast pocket on the inside of the dress. What would've comforted him as a child? He really liked doing origami, so...

"Here," he pulled out a piece of green paper and offered a dopey smile when she blinked. "Watch."

He started to fold the paper, creasing here and there and unfolding once or twice while she watched with amazement as an origami turtle was made before her eyes. Absently, Beast Boy registered the familiar stare of Grant's eyes on his back but he paid it no mind, too intent on crafting to care.

"Annnd done!" He presented the turtle with a grin. "For good luck!"

"So _that's_ why you kept those there." Grant murmured beneath his breath.

Beast Boy's ear twitched toward the low noise but didn't respond, focus on the girl's shocked face.

"Really?" She asked, tone quiet and almost scared. As if she were afraid he'd yank it away and laugh that it was all one big prank. " _Really_ really?"

His smile strained. Her reaction was just more proof he had to give them everything he could. "Really really."

She accepted the origami turtle with tentative hands and wide eyes. She brought the paper to her face and studied it closely, and Beast Boy could almost _see_ the mental gears turning in her head. Slowly, she lowered the turtle, blinking fast and cheeks reddening and murmured.

"Thank you."

Beast Boy couldn't stand it. He gathered her into his arms and held her tight as she gasped but didn't protest. Tears dampened the shoulder of his dress as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck and he flailed for words other than soothing nonsense.

"I'm right here, I've got you." He settled with and rubbed circles on her back. "I'm right here."

When her quiet sobbing eased into sniffles, he pulled away and smiled softly. "Now how's that burger sound?"

Grant stepped in. "Your father and I have a few things to discuss but dinner will be made shortly. Wait in the living room until we finish."

Beast Boy offered an encouraging smile that she shakily returned. She held the turtle close and rushed to her sister shouting. "Becca, Becca! Look at what I got!"

Becca's faint chirps filled the air and Beast Boy had half a mind to ditch Grant and go watch the two girls 'ooo' and 'ah' over the gift. What could he say? He was a sucker for flattery. And smiles. He really liked those.

"Once our daughters adjust to their new home, they will make excellent students. Don't you think?" Grant's voice dragged him back to reality.

The young man scowled and clicked on the stove. Again. "They've had a hard _enough_ life. Don't make it worse."

"Suffering only strengthens them." Grant crossed his arms and propped the bottom of his foot against the fridge.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth, bending over to reach the cabinets beneath the stove. "Suffering _hurts_ them."

"A weakness that will become a strength once they are trained."

"Hurts take time to heal." He shot back, catching Grant staring at his rear as he straightened. "And get your damn foot off the fridge, I just cleaned it yesterday."

Grant didn't listen. "Language." He scolded. "Need I remind you of better uses for that tongue of yours?"

Beast Boy flinched, nearly dropping the can of oil spray in his hands as memories flashed. Salt and sweat and heat and _hell_... "There's _kids_ who can _hear_ us!"

"Our kids." Grant corrected, tone bored. "Our children can hear us."

Beast Boy paused. Why did that matter? They were still kids who were in the other room and could–wait.

_"Our_ kids?" He whipped around. "Did you just say _our_ kids?"

"Yes." Grant cocked a brow, as if he didn't understand the issue. "We'll be wed next week and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Wait..." Beast Boy stared.

"... _what?"_

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Heh, betcha didn't see any of THAT comin' now did ja?


	5. Chapter 5

In a whirlwind of misery, Beast Boy was stuffed into a bridal gown that actually covered his torso and arms completely, had his hair dyed black, and was drowned in white make-up to hide his green complexion. The girls were dragged to rehearsal after rehearsal and made to participate as flower girls until their feet ached and stomachs groaned.

Beast Boy felt the same way until the day arrived. He was all dolled up and ready to go, except for one thing.

"I think I'm gonna puke." He held his stomach, face blanching beneath the make-up.

"Pre-wedding jitters." The seamstress gruffed and swatted his hands. "Stand up straight."

Except that wasn't the problem. He didn't _want_ to get married. Let alone to _Grant_ of all people. The only reason he hadn't tried to full-on escape was because he'd leave the children behind if he did, and he couldn't do that. Not to them. There was one other reason.

Nightwing had taught him American laws when he turned eighteen. Voting was important, the Titan leader had told him, but understanding _what_ you were voting for was even more important. Somewhere in one of those boring lessons, his leader had mentioned something about legalities.

Specifically, _parental_ legalities.

Whether or not it was because Nightwing knew Beast Boy was interested in a certain Honorary Titan who he hoped to raise a family with, or because Beast Boy was simply curious about adoption, Nightwing had explained the process. One tidbit that stuck out to the then eighteen-year-old was that if one person had children with their last name and then married their partner, the partner would become the legal parent of the children too.

If he married Grant, then he'd become Angie and Becca's legal dad too. Which meant Grant couldn't rip them away from him without a custody battle. Which _also_ meant there was a chance they could get away and out of Grant's life. It was a stretch, a very _big_ stretch, because the three of them might never escape to later _have_ that battle, but a chance was still a chance. He had to try.

For the girls, he would try.

"Ey," Fingers snapped by his ear and he yelped. _Too loud!_ "Put on the veil."

"Okay, okay." He rubbed the skin with a grumble. "You know how I feel about all this."

The woman smacked her gum. "Don't care."

"Clairy, why do you even _work_ for the creep?"

"Clarisse." The woman corrected and handed him the headpiece just a tad too forcefully. "Pays well. Can't leave."

The young man paused. "Why not?"

Was she trapped in a situation like his own? Did she join Grant because she wanted to or was _forced_ to? He put on the veil.

"Contract." She answered, picking up the train of the gown and ushering him to closed doors. "Now go."

Moments passed till mahogany doors opened and wedding music crashed over him. Beast Boy swallowed, focus sweeping across the room. It was a private ceremony with only Grant's most trusted 'assistants' allowed to witness it and he couldn't feel more alone. Where were the girls? His cue came and he forced himself to walk down the aisle despite the building dread.

Grant stood in profile to the officiant as he watched the young man approach. Beast Boy averted his gaze, finally catching sight of the girls sitting between a dude named Ryder and the grouchy Clairy. Good. They were okay. For now, at least.

He stepped onto the low stage and focused on the speaker as Grant turned beside him. The woman recited her lines with a book in her hands. For the most part, the young man zoned. He wanted to marry someone he _loved_. Someone he could talk to and be heard and trusted. Someone who would love him just as much as he would them. Someone...someone like Jericho.

Poor Jericho. Did the dude even know he was still alright and alive? Did Jericho wonder about him too? Was he still looking for him? But it had been so long, why would he? And what about the other Titans? How were _they_ doing? Were they okay?

He stayed in his thoughts until the man beside him announced, clear and confident, "I do"

The officiant's focus zeroed on him and he froze. "Do you, Garfield Caulburn, take Grant Wilson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

His breath hitched. This was it. The moment he had dreaded for the past week. Beast Boy tried to speak but the words lodged in his throat.

"Garfield?" Grant murmured, a slight lilt in the tone and the young man tensed. _Obey_.

Though his instinct nowadays was to submit or risk being sexually assaulted, he had to choke back a "no" and stammer a, "I do."

"Then you may now kiss the groom." The officiant finished, thus allowing Grant to lift the veil.

The taller man leaned down for the kiss and murmured, lips barely moving. "You're legally mine now."

They kissed, chaste for their audience, and Grant pulled away with another stab. "Even _you_ can't deny it."

Beast Boy stopped breathing. Fingers grasped his left palm and Grant lifted the limb. The man slid a ring onto Beast Boy's finger and the young man glanced at the cold metal. An emerald studded gold ring fit snug on the digit but felt too tight. Like it was wrapped around his heart and squeezing instead of resting on his skin.

Lips pressed against the back of his hand and he gasped, air rushing into his lungs. The sudden intake of too much air made his head spin and he teetered back but an arm looped around his waist and dragged him to a chest for a suffocating embrace. His mind whirled, absently recognizing the sound of clapping.

It was official.

He belonged to a criminal.

"I now pronounce you lawfully wedded spouses."

Grant held him close and guided him out of the ceremony room and into the reception. The guests followed suit as he flailed for some sort comfort. Technically it was only an _alias_ that belonged to the creep. Technically he didn't _really_ marry the guy, right?

If he had, then Grant would've forced him into the marriage with his real name rather than a forged one. True, Grant had created the alias for him in order to hide from the public eye _and_ from the Titans, but still. Maybe there was still hope?

Voices swarmed around them but one masculine tone cut through it. "Mr. Wilson and Mr. Garfield congratulations."

"Ah, Ryder." Grant returned and Beast Boy lifted his gaze. "So good to see you. Garfield, this is my secretary and right hand man, Ryder Hunt."

The slim man, a little older than Grant himself, offered a hand to shake. "Pleasure to formally meet you, Mr. Garfield. I've heard great things about you."

Beast Boy blinked. Grant talked about him? To his probably assistant murderer? He swept his gaze over the stranger, taking in the form-fitting suit and slicked brown hair with a clean shaven face. He was confident but polite and, oddly enough, had an air of calm pleasantness. He didn't seem creepy, but he worked for _Grant_ of all people, so...

"Nice to meet you too." He murmured, averting his eyes and focusing on the refreshments. "Can we grab a bite to eat? I'm hungry."

"Absolutely, love." Grant replied, tone warm.

Warmth shot up his spine and his ear flicked, as if he could dispel the unwanted contentment. Did the creep _really_ feel it necessary to call him that? _And_ with a voice like that? Just hearing such a soothing tone almost made him _want_ to relax in his captor's arms. Not good. Not good at all.

The man tugged him to the white clothed tables and released him when he pulled out of the grip to raid the salad section. Grant's and Ryder's voice faded beneath the general clamor and he skimmed his gaze across the room, searching. Where were his lil dudes?

"Mr. Garfield!" A high pitched voice neared. "Did you see the cake? It's got little people on it!"

Beast Boy softened. They were doin' just fine. He knelt, the wedding gown bunching from the movement, and met Becca's eyes with a smile.

Angie slipped through a pair of legs. "Becca! Ms. Clairy said not to wander off!"

He grinned. Seems his influence was a good one. Cause calling the tailor _that_ would drive her up the wall. Heh heh.

"Hey, it's alright." He soothed the seven-year-old. "No harm done, lil dudes." He refocused on the five-year-old. "So what about that cake?"

Though he doubted that the cake was made with artificial dairy, it wouldn't hurt to look. If anything, it'd at least make the girlios happy to have showed him something. He stood.

"Follow me!" Becca chirped and darted away.

His eyes widened. _Wow_ , was she fast! "Becca, wait up!"

Angie took off after her sister and he grasped a fistful of the dress and hustled after the speedsters. Though he stammered out several "excuse me" and "oops, sorry", he finally got to the center of the room without too many people scowling at him.

After the girls fawned over the massive cake and Grant had decided to find him, the reception slowly drew to a close. Too slow for his tastes, Grant held him to his side as they waved farewell to the audience members as they left the building. Not only had the day been exhausting, but he was ready to go home and take a nap.

He blinked. ... _home?_

Grant's house wasn't his home, it was...well, it was his prison so why would he instinctively think–He stiffened, absently registering a monotone in his ear. Was he _really_ starting to grow attached to Grant? _No, no, no. Not good._ He'd heard of Stockholm Syndrome, but to think it'd happen to him? _Especially_ after what the creep had done to him?

Beast Boy swallowed and forced. "I... I'm fine."

Grant frowned at him. The audience had all left and now they were alone except for the girls, Ryder, and Clairy. Grant gestured at the two other adults.

"Bring the children to the car, I need to speak with my husband."

Beast Boy blanched. _Husband._ He really was Grant's husband now. Like the man had said, he legally belonged to the creep. Alias or not, the ring was set on his real finger. His breath shortened. Three or four months ago, he would've kicked, screamed, and bit at the thought of his rapist forcing him into a marriage. But now? Now it was real and he had barely put up a fight?

What was _wrong_ with him?

"...field? _Garfield!"_

A pair of rigid hands tightened on his shoulders as the voice snapped him out of his daze. He sucked in air but though his lungs expanded it felt like he couldn't breathe. Arms tugged him into an embrace and he sagged in the familiarity of the hold, burying his face into the broad, warm chest.

"...wrong? Love, tell me, what's wrong?"

Beast Boy crumpled, cheeks dampening. _Love_. Why did Grant have to call him that? It made him feel warm and happy just to know someone cared. But that someone was a criminal _mastermind!_ He didn't want care from someone cruel, he wanted his friends! They were his family and Grant took him away from his home. His _real_ home! He had to remember that. Not just in mind but in _feelings._

He inhaled. And crying into his captor's hug was _not_ helping him. The young man stumbled away and callused thumbs found their way to his cheeks, wiping away tearstains.

"Garfield, what happened?"

He kept his gaze averted. Though he knew Grant wouldn't stop pestering him until he told the truth...to admit his realization aloud was not something he was keen on.

"I..." He exhaled. "I just..."

"Garfield." Grant's tone deepened and Beast Boy winced. Serious voice. "You nearly hyperventilated and openly cried. Tell me."

The younger man fidgeted and wrung his hands. "I... You...there's something wrong with me."

The man grunted.

"I..." His brows furrowed. "I just...I'm..." He flailed for a half-truth because he was a terrible liar. "I'm scared."

"Of?" Grant prompted.

He tried to collect his thoughts. "You, mostly..."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Why would you be scared of me?"

Beast Boy scowled, grappling for a reason to fight. To prove to himself that he wasn't learning to like his captor. "Oh, gee, I dunno, maybe cause you're a _criminal_ or something, dude? Maybe I'm afraid you're gonna hurt me one day, or hurt my friends, or hurt the girls, or–"

"Is that all?" Grant flattened his tone. "You know you're safe with me."

Ice clawed his spine. He didn't just know that one, but _felt_ it to.

He murmured. "That's what scares me the most."

A stare burned his face but the man didn't pry for once. Instead, a limb wrapped around his waist and tugged him into a chest. "Let's go home, love."

He swallowed. "Okay."

~oOo~


	6. Chapter 6

After the wedding, Grant established a routine for him and the girls. During regular school hours, the girls were tutored by a private home-schooler. _Where_ the criminal mastermind had found an elementary school teacher, he wouldn't know, but all he _needed_ to know was that the girls hated the woman. Apparently, the tutor Ms. Winterberry, was like a robot with a stick up her butt. He had never met the woman, but didn't need to. The girls complained his ear off about how awful it all was.

From eight in the morning to three o' clock in the afternoon, Beast Boy wasn't allowed to "bother" the group. Not even during their lunch break! Though he had tried to convince Grant to let them at least have a recess, the older man remained stubborn. If the children were going to become his apprentices, then they needed to be intelligent and patient. The more they studied, the faster they'd learn.

But what about friends?

_The children don't need friends,_ Grant had once said. _Friends are nothing more than distractions._

So Beast Boy had to take matters into his own hands.

" _Graaaaant_ ," he sang, sliding open the man's office door. He'd hate himself for this, but he had to try. "Can we _taaalk?"_

Grant didn't lift his gaze from a stack of papers and gruffed. "Not now, Garfield."

Beast Boy's heart quickened speed as he leaned against the door and clicked the lock shut. Though the girls were playing in their rooms, he couldn't risk them stumbling in. He swallowed.

"Oh, c'mon," he lowered his voice, aiming for seductive, and swayed his hips as he approached. "Don't you wanna hear my pretty little voice?"

_Ugh_ , he wanted to puke but he hadn't even gotten to the worse part yet. Grant cocked a brow and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want, pet?"

Beast Boy hummed and resisted a frown. When the man _wasn't_ horny, it was when he needed him to be! _Stinker_. Maybe he could still convince Grant of his idea anyway.

He curved behind the seated man and placed his bare palms atop the shoulders and leaned close, massaging the muscle. " _Oooh_ , my, you're so tense." He murmured into an ear. "Maybe I can help you relax... _if_ you hear me out."

Grant snorted but lifted both eyebrows when Beast Boy rolled the seat back and swung himself atop the man's lap. He surged forwards but paused just before their lips touched, keeping his hands moving on the shoulders.

"You know you want me, so go on and have me..." He pulled back so the man could watch him lick his lips with lowered eyelids. "I just have one favor to ask."

An arm slid behind his waist, supporting him as he leaned into the hold. Blue eyes met his own.

"I'm listening."

Beast Boy smiled, trying to keep it coy, and glided his fingers up the chest. "I've been thinking about the girls," he fiddled with Grant's tie. "And their schooling–"

"This again?" Grant scowled and plucked the fabric from his hands. "Leave, pet."

Beast Boy returned the expression. "Oh _c'mon_! At least hear me out!"

Gant shoved him off his lap. "I have work to do."

The younger man stumbled to his feet as Grant set to ushering him out the door. He growled. He was going to win this one. No matter _what_ he had to do.

Beast Boy turned and grabbed the tie and _yanked_ , dragging the man into a kiss. He pulled away fast only to whip around and sidle close, grinding against the man. Hooking an arm behind the man's torso to help him rise, he used his free hand to palm Grant's crotch.

"C'mon, _dear_." He tried again, voice low and his cheeks burned as he played another card. "You know you wanna fuck me fast and hard...or are you _scared?"_

Grant snorted and his heart raced when the man threw him to the floor. Was the man giving in to temptation? Would he hear him out? Beast Boy got onto his hands and knees, looking up.

His eyes widened. The man actually looked _ticked_. "Grant...?"

"There is important paperwork I have to finish, Garfield." Grant threaded fingers through green hair. "I'm in no mood for your little tantrums."

Beast Boy scowled but didn't pull away. "It's not a tantrum! If you'd just listen to me–"

"Two minutes." Grant released him.

The younger man stared for a moment before shooting upright. "Angie and Becca need to go to an actual school where they can make friends and–don't look at me like that, they _need_ friends! Think about it. If you want them to be your 'apprentices...'"

_Which they won't be,_ he mentally added.

"Then they need to know how to interact with kids their own age! So they can fit in! And...and so they don't go crazy from being alone all the time! They hate their tutor and I'm not allowed to be around them during school hours. Grant, they _need_ to be around other people!" He inhaled. " _Please_. I don't care where they go, just so long as they're allowed to go outside and meet people...please?"

Grant stared him down and he met the gaze with a desperate one of his own. It was only when he deflated with a lowered head did the man speak.

"...no, Garfield. Ms. Winterberry is an excellent teacher and the children will continue their schooling with her."

Beast Boy inhaled and slowly retreated. "…okay. Sorry for bothering you."

He turned and grasped the knob. Surprisingly, Grant let him leave in peace. Closing the door, he walked down the hallway and paused outside a cracked open door. His room. Or what he _considered_ to be his room, anyway. He entered and wandered to the guitar case.

The young man hummed a soft tune as he pulled out the maple wood instrument. The glossy finish smudged under his touch but he didn't mind. Cleaning the surface could come after his moping time. He pushed the plush chair away from the desk and sat down, guitar in his lap.

The strings thrummed beneath his fingers and he hummed a little louder, matching pitch to the note as he absently checked the electric tuner. Just as Clairy had taught him to do, he adjusted the knobs on the neck of the guitar for a clearer quality of sound and continued to warm his voice.

Once satisfied, he strummed a few soft and simple notes. Quietly, he murmured lyrics to a song he wrote months ago, back when first got the guitar.

_"_ _You've chained me so tightly bound, that I never can leave the ground."_ He inhaled, focus on the strings. _"All I wanna do is fly up high, but you never let me see the sky."_

The young man returned to humming. He rarely sang when Grant was home, usually afraid that the man would demand he sing for him, as he had done in the past. But he was too unhappy to care at this point. The jerk was busy doing paperwork in his office and the girls were distracted so it was just him and his disappointment.

He really couldn't understand his captor. The man would switch from controlling to soft and then right back to controlling again. Sometimes he'd listen to him or even show care like when he was lonely on Halloween last month and the dude had brought candy. (dark chocolate. His favorite. How did he know?) Even though it was after Grant's work had ended for the day, the man had come to the mansion relaxed and even let him watch the news channel.

But then Grant would switch. It'd be like he didn't matter at all. Like now. Or the other times when he tried to convince the man to let the girls go to an actual school. He had tried begging, bargaining, moving the furniture again, and even going so far as to participate during sex _without_ being ordered. Today was the assertive flirtation scheme but only failed. Just like all his other plans.

So what exactly _was_ he to Grant?

A pet? A toy? A lover?

…a _husband?_

None of them were appealing. He wanted to know but directly asking wouldn't give him any answers. So he just had to make do and endure. Keep the girls happy for as long as possible. Be the best parent he could be to them and hope they would turn out alright. Keep Grant satisfied and hopefully happy too just so he'd be gentle and calm instead of silent and mean.

All the while, he hoped he wouldn't lose himself. He hadn't so far, but the loneliness was killing him and it was becoming easier to show genuine affection towards Grant, just in the hopes he would receive positive attention in return.

He exhaled, mood falling further and so he continued to strum and tried to block out his thoughts. Occasionally, he'd repeat lyrics or make new ones as he went along, and would've continued had he not returned to his favorite lyrics and a high pitched voice joined in.

Beast Boy froze, jerking his head up and ears raised in rigid alertness. "Girls?"

Becca, sitting cross-legged on the floor, clapped twice with a pout. "Don't stop!"

"It was getting really good!" Angie added.

He blushed. "You saw all that, lil dudes?"

The door was ajar. How had they walked in without him even noticing? Must be losing his touch, then. But at least the girls looked happy.

"Play something!" Becca chirped. "So good!"

A light chuckle tumbled out of his mouth and he smiled. Movement shifted in the corner of his eye and he glanced to see the door had widened. Did Angie movie it? Odd, she was out of arms reach though…

"What songs do you know?" Angie pitched in and his focus returned to the girls.

"Well…" he told them a few songs he had learned, and mentioned the ones he was still learning.

The girls cheered and encouraged him to play. He couldn't hold back a smile as he obliged and they bounced in place, delighted and joining in.

When his fingers started to hurt and the girls had lost their blinding energy, he ended a song and announced he had to make dinner. A click caused his ears to twitch and he realized the door had closed. Had he imagined the door opening wider? Or ever being open at all?

Shrugging inwardly, his attention jumped back to the girls as Becca bounded to his side to inspect the guitar. He let her fiddle with it before showing her how to put it away in its case. She watched, all wide eyes and curiosity, and his mood lifted more.

"Dinner time, lil dudes. Who wants tofu?" He grinned.

Angie scrunched her face and bit the bait. "Ew! Tofu tastes funny!"

He laughed. "I bet you taste funny too! In fact…" he opened his mouth to show his teeth. "I'm gonna eat you right now! Better run!"

The girls squealed and ran away as he gave chase. They darted past the office and he absently realized the door was ajar but he had girls to tickle! No time to worry about what the jerk was up to. They giggled and laughed as he caught up to them, sweeping them into his arms and blowing raspberries onto their stomachs.

It was only later, when Grant held him in his arms after their nightly sex did he realize that Grant had in fact watched him sing…and hadn't demanded a performance for himself.

~oOo~


	7. Chapter 7

November passed without much fanfare as December rolled around. Other than the food fight they wound up having during Thanksgiving, not much had happened. During the holiday, Becca had accidentally knocked her drink onto Grant's lap and Beast Boy had then flung some of his tofu at the man to distract him. Pretty soon they dissolved into a free-for-all food fight that ended with the floor and themselves being a  _mess._  But it was fun and he'd never seen Grant laugh or play before. He and the girls had then raced to see who could clean up the dining room the fastest.

It had been nice.  _Grant_  had been nice. Weird. Beast Boy shook his head and shifted atop the pillow next to the window. His gaze roamed to the outside world filled with snow. At some point after Grant adopted the girls and they were wed, Grant had finally allowed Beast Boy to open the curtains in the back of the house and look outside for the first time in months.

Though, there some things he couldn't understand. Like, why did it turn out that the  _curtains_ were sealed with a digital code? They didn't budge when he tried to move them any time before, but not because they were heavy, but because they were metal covered in fabric and  _locked._  He could understand using a code to lock the doors and using bulletproof glass for windows but the  _curtains?_ Just how paranoid about intruders  _was_ Grant?

Or…just how worried was Grant about  _him_  escaping? At this point in time, he knew he had no chance of successfully leaving, at least not without outside help. Grant kept him secure on a tight leash and in a big cage. Though he hated to admit it, he was glad he wasn't alone anymore. He had the girls for company but even  _they_ had things to do.

When they weren't being home-schooled with Ms. Winterberry, they were being trained in martial arts by Grant in the gym. Beast Boy was never allowed to watch them train, never allowed to see them during school time, and never allowed to have  _any fun._

The young man groaned. Of course it was his  _birthday_ of all days. And he was spending it alone. He  _hated_ being alone. If he were home, his  _real_ home, then the Titans would have thrown a party. Celebrated with cake and singing and presents and just seeing them one more time, in the flesh, would make this  _month_  bearable.

He exhaled, eyes tracing the shape of flowers in the garden. Winter-roses. Grant had bought seeds of them awhile back and let him watch from afar as they were planted and slowly grew. Now that they had bloomed, Grant would sometimes clip the prettiest ones, leaving the leaves intact, and bring a vaseful inside that would then be placed in their shared bedroom.

The first time Grant had brought him flowers of any kind, Beast Boy had marveled at the sight. Soft and cold petals, real beneath his fingers, oh so  _real_  and smelling of the winter breeze and freedom.

But he wasn't free. He was as trapped in the house as the flowers were trapped in the vase. Neither could go anywhere. Both would wilt one day. His cheeks puffed. Okay, he  _really_ needed to cheer himself up.  _Pronto._

"Think of something funny," he clambered off the pillow and stood. "Uh…"

It was funny whenever Grant ordered the girls to call him "Papa" instead of "Mr. Grant" and the way Grant said, "Garfield is your father so call him  _Daddy"_ in a serious tone was really funny and…

…Was he really twenty years old now? Didn't feel like it. He'd been here since early July. Five months…or was it six? How many months had he been here? Did it even matter? Felt more like he was stuck in time…

"That's not funny!" He griped, grabbing his hair as he walked to his room.

The young man hurried to the guitar and pulled it out of its case. He tried to play but just couldn't shake the gloom. Even messing with the chess pieces and pretending they could speak in squeaky voices didn't help! And he was too agitated to read the books Grant had gotten him. Not even his favorite superhero comic books could hold his focus.

So he put away the guitar and paced on the green rug in the middle of the room. His gaze darted about the room, glancing at the circled date on the calendar before skittering away. He needed to  _do_ something or he was gonna go crazy!

"Movies." Beast Boy rushed to the living room. "There's  _bound_ to be something new to watch, right?"

Something, anything to get his mind off how empty he felt. How lonely he felt. How lonely to the point even seeing  _Grant_ would make him happy. He'd prefer the girls but he was desperate!

He passed by Grant's office and hesitated. Didn't Grant once say there was a cellphone in his office? Only allowed to use in case of emergencies? Did this count as an emergency? He was practically going insane at this point, so…

Beast Boy crept inside, door creaking with the movement and he flinched. Jumping over noises? Maybe  _he_ was the paranoid one here. To be fair, though, he usually only came into the office for a solid reason, so it felt like it was a forbidden place or something.

Eyes wide, he looked around the room. Filing cabinets with white labels lined the walls and the desk sat in the center of the room. Papers neatly stacked covered the surface of the wood and, just behind the desk was a pushed in swivel chair. He had half a mind to sit in that chair and spin until he wanted to hurl, but resisted the urge.

He had a phone to find.

He rifled through the desk drawers, making sure to put things back where they were, but still he couldn't find the phone. What did it even look like? For a dude that built his own robots, he sure did a lot of paperwork by hand rather than by computer.

It wasn't until he thought to actually read the labels on the filing cabinets did he find a drawer labeled "tech" and opened it. His brows shot to his hairline.

How many cellphones did a dude  _need?_

Better question…just how much money did Grant even  _have?_ What was his day job? Did he even do anything besides plot against the Titans and raise some mysterious army that Beast Boy had never even seen? He was gone during typical work hours and there had been nothing on the news about the Titans being defeated. And there was nothing about a fresh wave of enemies, so…

Beast Boy hadn't realized he held a phone in his hands. A  _new_ phone too. He'd seen commercials for this updated version of a previous model. It seemed pretty cool. He always wanted a fancy phone but the Titans had their communicators so it wasn't needed.

He stared at the screen. How did he even turn it on? Clicking a few buttons and gaining no results, he tried holding down different buttons until the device beeped to life. His eyes blew wide.  _Whoa_ the screen was like  _super sharp quality._

He grinned and absently sat in the chair, spinning from side to side as he fiddled with the device. The screen would move beneath his fingers and he could do  _so_ many things. It was more than a phone, it was like a…a…something really cool!

His heart stopped. It was a phone. He was holding a  _phone_  in his hands. And though the Titans didn't have typical cellphones they  _did_ have numbers assigned to their communicators.

Fingers shaking, he dialed in a familiar number.

The phone rang.

…and rang…

…and rang.

_Click._

Beast Boy pressed the phone to his ear, eyes wide.

"I see you found the phone."

His heart dropped and he murmured. "Hey, Grant."

"Any and all calls from those phones direct straight to me, pet. You should know by now that you aren't allowed to call the Titans."

"I know." He deflated more. "I just thought…"

Static crackled as Grant shifted on the other side of the line. "You thought wrong."

"Don't have to rub it in."

"…Garfield, what happened?"

Beast Boy leaned back in the chair with a sigh. "Nothing." He was tempted to hang up but couldn't bring himself to do it. Just hearing a voice that wasn't his own was comforting, even if the speaker was a controlling jerk.

"Tell me." The tone was calm and patient, and Beast Boy could've refused but he complied anyway.

"I'm all alone." He struggled to put his thoughts together. "The girls are still with Ms. Winterberry and I don't want to be alone anymore. Makes me sad."

"Garfield…" Grant trailed before solidifying. "I'm coming home early tonight."

His eyes widened. "What? You never come back early unless it's important!"

"Today feels like an important day. See you soon, love."

The phone beeped and Beast Boy pulled away to stare at the screen. Did…did Grant know it was his birthday?

 _Impossible._  Even if he did, he wouldn't care enough to say so, would he?

Beast Boy returned the phone to the drawer and left the room, heading for the kitchen. Wouldn't hurt to prepare dinner early tonight. It would give him something to do at least.

~oOo~

Grant  _hadn't_ returned from work early that day. Though they waited for a bit before eating, Beast Boy decided that he still had to feed the girls. There was no sense in letting them  _starve_ just cause Grant was a liar.

"Thanks, Daddy." Becca chirped and clapped her hands.

Throughout dinner the girls had exchanged odd looks and small smiles but he didn't have the heart to ask them to share the joke. Though the girls hadn't picked up on his low mood, he was glad that they were having a good day. Better than his at least.

"Glad you liked it, lil dude." He offered a strained smile but they missed the weary edge and brightened. "So how was school?"

"Boring." Angie pushed the grapes around her plate with a fork. "I asked a lot of dumb questions that Ms. Winterberry didn't like."

Beast Boy frowned. "Your questions aren't dumb, Angie. You're very smart!"

She shrugged and he set to clearing the table. She hopped out of her chair, ready to help, when footsteps approached outside of the room and his ear twitched. The lights flicked off and he jolted in alarm, searching for the cause.

His gaze landed on the doorway to the dining room to find Grant's face illuminated by candlelight coming from a… _cake?_

The girls burst into song, Grant singing flatly along and Beast Boy blushed as the man brought the cake to the table. Grant pushed aside plates and placed the cake down as the singing faded.

"Make a wish, love."

Warmth flowed in his chest and he closed his eyes, thinking.  _Happiness._  He opened his eyes and blew out the candles. When they sparked back to life he burst into a grin.

"Trick candles!" He couldn't stop a laugh as Becca clapped and Angie grinned. "I love those!"

"Knew you would." Grant murmured with a soft smile and Beast Boy turned to face him, eyes bright.

"C'mon Daddy!" Angie prompted. "You gotta try again."

"Alright, alright, lil dudes!" He made a show of inhaling and blowing hard. He tried to stifle a laugh as the candles ignited again. "Maybe I outta just spit on the candles. Think that would keep them out? Can't have the house burning down on us!"

 _"Daddy!"_ The girls giggled and he brightened further.

"Help me blow them out, then!"

They did, Grant watching from the sidelines. Once the fire was out, Grant flicked on the lights and called. "Grab the presents for your father, children."

As they scampered away with affirmatives, the young man turned. "I thought–"

"Don't worry, I got you a present too." Grant waved a hand with a smile. "I'm afraid I didn't realize how long traffic would take. Otherwise, I would have been on time."

Becca and Angie returned with sloppily wrapped presents, clearly made by young hands, but with care all the same.

"Open mine first!" Becca chirped and plopped a small rectangular box into his hands. "Hurry!"

He grinned, blushing, and placed it atop the table. The colorful paper ripped beneath his hands and inside was…

"My own phone…?" he breathed, eyes wide and turning to his husband. "Grant, what…?"

"I got you that!" Becca protested. "And it's as green as you are!"

Beast Boy laughed and messed up her hair. "Well it's a wonderful gift, Becca. I love it! Thank you."

She beamed and batted a hand at Angie. "Your turn!"

Angie tried to hide her embarrassment as she presented a longer but flatter rectangular shape. On top was a piece of paper folded in various places and sorta resembled…

"That's a  _wonderful_ turtle, Angie!" He grinned. "I can see you've been practicing a lot."

She blushed and looked away, smiling. He pinched her cheek and she pouted, swatting away his hand as he laughed. He was just about to tickle her when Becca cut in with an impatient. "C'mon! Open it!"

He chuckled and returned to the present. Curiosity made his ears perk high as the paper tore to reveal–his jaw dropped.

"A  _laptop?"_  It felt as if he couldn't breathe. "What? How?"

Angie puffed her chest. "I got to pick the color! It's green like you, Daddy!"

"Yeah! It's cool like you!" Becca pitched in.

He sucked on the inside of his cheek, trying not to burst into tears. He blinked fast and bit his lip.

"Daddy…?" Angie caught on first to his distress.

His jaw lowered but nothing came out. How could he express how happy he was? They thought he was  _upset!_

"Best for last, love." Grant cleared his throat and Beast Boy forced his eyes to meet the man's own. "The girls will be allowed to attend a private school. They begin this Monday."

The young man  _glowed._  "Really?  _Really_ really?"

Grant just smiled, so soft and so gently that Beast Boy couldn't hold himself back. He launched himself at the man, hugging him tight, and the tears flowed freely. The girls rushed to his side, asking what was wrong, and he gathered them into his arms and returned to cuddling close to the broad chest.

"Thank you…" he managed through choked hiccups. "I love it all so much.  _Thank you."_

Grant returned the hug and Beast Boy could feel the smile against his hair and the smiles pressed against the front of his own chest, and he stepped back with a giddy smile of his own.

"How's cake sound, dudes?" His cheeks hurt.

"It's artificial dairy." The man added and stepped around him to grasp the knife and cut the chocolate.

Beast Boy brightened like the only star in the sky and set the girls to the floor so they could grab some clean plates. While they rushed to the kitchen to raid the cabinets, Beast Boy approached Grant and ducked beneath a muscled arm to be in front of the man.

"Thank you," he murmured and pushed himself onto his tip toes to press a kiss against warm lips.  _"Thank you."_

Grant grinned, light and affectionate and Beast Boy  _melted._  His heart quickened speed as the man placed the knife down and gathered him into another hug, kissing him with care. Beast Boy hummed.

He hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

~oOo~


	8. Chapter 8

Oddly enough, Grant had gone so far as to  _buy_  a private school and then send the girls there. Beast Boy couldn't figure out  _why_  he'd done that, but he was just happy that the kiddos were finally able to meet kids their own age. Though it was lonely in the house without them and helping them dress in their uniforms every morning hurt, he was just glad they were off to a great start. It seemed they'd even already made a few friends despite joining late in the semester. Other than training the girls how to use martial arts, Grant was being a decent human being and the house was peaceful.

But it was half a month later and at the start of winter, with the snow falling fast as he read aloud to the girls on the couch, that Beast Boy encountered another problem.

"No, Ms. Rockwheeler," Grant intoned from another room, voice audible over Beast Boy's own. "Angie and her sister will not be attending the Holiday Festival next week. Family matters, you understand."

He paused, folding the corner of the page. "Sorry, lil dudes, I gotta talk to Papa for a bit, okay? Wait here."

The girls whined, Angie protesting that he should use a bookmark and  _not_ ruin the pages, but otherwise let him leave. He grasped a fistful of his dress and lifted the hem as he hustled to the hallway.

"Grant?" He called just as the man bid someone farewell. "What Holiday Festival?"

"Just a waste of time." The man dismissed. "Don't worry about it."

"Was it something for school?" He pressed. "Why can't the girls go?"

Grant flattened a bored stare at him. "Family events aren't necessary for their education."

He perked. "Family events?"

"Yes," Grant brushed a hand through green hair as he walked past.

Beast Boy followed after as the older man entered the living room. "Why can't they go?"

"They need a chaperone." Grant moved the game controllers out of the massage chair and sat down. The girls watched the exchange with wide, curious eyes from their spot on the couch.

Beast Boy sat on the armrest as the man clicked the chair on. "Why can't you go?"

"There's no need."

As an idea popped into his mind, he turned to the girls. "Lil dudes, Papa and I have something important to talk about. Can you two go to your room?"

They nodded and hopped off the couch, forgetting the children's book, and wandered out of the living room. The news clicked on and Beast Boy returned focus onto the older man.

"Well," he began, hesitant. "...can I go?"

"No." Grant answered and his jawline tightened subtly.

Beast Boy exhaled. "C'mon, please? Whatever it is will probably be good for them! Don't you want them at least a  _little_  bit happy?"

"They're fine the way they are."

"We have to show them we care and support them  _somehow._  I made a promise to Angie to be there for her and Becca!"

Grant actually rolled his eyes. "Childish beliefs do not suit them. Lay down."

Sighing, he let himself slide into the man's lap so his head rested atop the other armrest. The criminal combed bare fingers through the younger man's hair and massaged his scalp. Beast Boy tried again.

"I can't break my vow to her–I'd be a liar if I did."

"Deceitfulness doesn't suit you." Grant agreed. "But you know you're not allowed outside."

Beast Boy exhaled and shifted as the rhythmic stroking soothed him. "And that sucks but I haven't been out of this house in  _months_. Can I please go? Pretty please?"

The news played in the background. He ignored it for the most part as a woman yammered on about strange weather phenomenon, but when a familiar voice came on, he twisted his neck to watch.

"These aren't natural storms. They're man-made. Whether it's an unknown person with powers or if it's from a machine, the Titans will find the source and  _stop_  it. People will get hurt if the storms continue."

Beast Boy's eyes softened as the camera switched from Nightwing to Cyborg. They looked good. Tired. But good.  _Alive._  And that's what counted.

"…good, Nightwing." Grant murmured. "But not good enough."

Beast Boy's ears twitched as the fingers stilled. "What's not good enough?"

Grant was silent but the massage resumed. Beast Boy half-thought the man had decided to ignore the question when a smug tone made his skin crawl.

"Even if Nightwing succeeds, the Titans won't be prepared for the war. My soldiers are strong and skilled–I trained them myself–and have powers the Titans have never encountered. I'll win this time and no one can stop me."

Beast Boy's heart sank and he tried to pull away, to sit upright and leave, but the fingers tightened on his hair and he instinctively stilled. He tried to fight against the submission but Grant was stronger than him in every way. His struggles would only tire him out.

But the Titans were his friends. His  _family._  He had to try even if it only ended in pain. For his family, he would try. He curled his fingers against the man's thigh, gathering a fistful of fabric.

"The Titans are my  _family._ " He said to a scowling face and winced. Despite the bleak outcome, he had to fight on. "Don't hurt them."

"We've gone over this, pet." Grant pried open his fist to hold his hand and squeeze. "You don't need them. And you're safe here."

"No, Grant." He yanked his hand out of the hold and tore the fingers from his hair. He got to his feet. "I  _do_ need them. I care about them and they care about me and it  _hurts_  to be alone all the time."

His face crumbled as he took in the unreadable expression. "It's almost as if you  _want_ me to hurt so much. Makes me wonder why I even…"

"What, Garfield." Grant stood, looming over him. "Why you what?"

Beast Boy turned away, lips sealed, and would've left had Grant not knocked his feet from under him and sent him toppling into a bridal-style hold. The young man wriggled, protesting, but his captor just carried him into their bedroom, set him loose, and clicked the lock.

"Wait," Beast Boy backpedaled until his knees hit the mattress and he tumbled. "Wait, it's not even–"

Grant climbed on top of him, kissing exposed green skin and the younger man connected the occasional word or two. He managed to make out "handjob" before the man spoke more clearly.

"With the Titans gone, I'll give the world to you." A hand pushed up the skirt of his dress.

"I don't want the world, I want my family." Beast Boy protested as heat pooled in his stomach and he arched into the familiar touch.

Lips smothered his own and his heart hammered against his rib cage. "Then I'll give you them. You'll have everything you've ever wanted."

"What?" He struggled to think as a palm rubbed his member and he moaned. "What do you– _ohhhhh."_

Teeth nipped the spot just below his ear and on his jaw line and he  _purred._ Hands continued to roam his skin, finding the zipper in the back of the dress and pulling down. The fabric slid along heated flesh and he pulled his arms free of the sleeves. Giving into the comfort of familiarity, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Grant's shoulders as the man removed the rest of the dress and feminine underwear.

He hummed, content as Grant resumed massaging his muscle and stroking his sensitive skin.  _Wow_ was the dude good with his hands. His lover had him mewling in seconds as he squirmed, blushing in the hold as the man dived onto his cock and sucked.

"I can't–I'm gonna–" Beast Boy moaned as he released and Grant swallowed his cum, licking his lips afterwards.

"Delicious as usual." Grant purred, crawling up to the panting younger man.

Beast Boy's eyes remained glazed as Grant kissed him and his nose scrunched at the taste of himself but otherwise didn't struggle. Contentment rolled off him in waves as his partner held him close.

"…Love, I will provide for you. I will protect you and cherish you like no one else. Anything you desire, I will give to you."

Beast Boy's heartrate wouldn't slow as he shifted, cuddling closer and relishing in a warm body against his own. He hummed, not really paying attention to the words but just the soothing tone they were spoken with.

"…even if it means…"

The words faded and Beast Boy's ears twitched in acknowledgement. "Mmmhmmm." His eyes drooped and sleep tugged at his awareness.

A soft snort and lips pressed against his temple. "I'll cook dinner tonight, love. Rest for now. I'll wake you when it's time."

Beast Boy drifted to sleep.

~oOo~

After Beast Boy and the girls had cleared the table and Grant sent the girls to their room, the older man had pulled the him aside.

"What is it?" Beast Boy soaped the dish in his hands. "Why can't the girls help me clean up tonight?"

"I've done some thinking," Grant leaned against the fridge. "And I will allow you and the girls to go to the Holiday Festival,  _if_  you are in disguise."

Beast Boy froze. The tap continued to run. His chest continued to rise and fall. But it felt like time had stopped.

"Did I hear that right?" Wide green eyes met blue, too afraid to hope.

 _"However,"_  The tone hardened into steel and Beast Boy shuddered.  _There_ was the catch. "If you  _dare_  try to escape then I will murder one of the children and force you and the other child to  _watch_."

Now he knew he wasn't breathing. His heart lodged in his throat and he struggled to speak as the porcelain plate slipped out of his hands and clacked in the sink. His eyes instinctually glanced at the sound. Not broken. Good. Wouldn't be good to make Grant mad.

"Garfield."

He worked his jaw but only a squeak came out. Was Grant serious? Would he  _really_ kill Angie or Becca just to punish him? Ice clawed his spine and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He was just starting to believe Grant  _wasn't_ a completely horrible person, but now…?

_"Garfield."_

"I…" he managed, scared senseless and forcing himself to nod. "I… I swear I won't leave?"

"Good." Grant pulled out his phone from the breast pocket of his button-down shirt. "I'll arrange for Clarisse to dress you properly. The event takes place next Saturday."

Air rushed back into his lungs. Beast Boy searched the man's face but saw no trace of lies. Rigidly, he returned to cleaning the dishes with wide eyes and a lump in his throat, bottom lip stinging. The news was a double-edged sword.

He would finally be allowed outside.

But escape was too dangerous. He'd stay in line and keep the girls safe. Or at least as safe as they could be with the martial arts training that Grant forced on them. Beast Boy even had to help patch them up a time or two when the jerk had overdone the teaching.

His captor approached, wrapping arms loosely around his waist while he cleaned. "Remember what I said." Grant murmured. "If you obey, I'll let them live."

Dread pooled in his stomach. Why did he feel as if Grant was talking about someone  _other_  than the girls? Had he said something to Grant before his nap? He couldn't remember anything beyond the heat and pleasure.

He choked out. "I understand."

~oOo~

A week and a dolling up session later, Beast Boy was ready to go to the Holiday Festival with Angie and Becca. Though his stomach churned with nervousness–he hadn't seen people,  _real people,_  in so long! – the excitement won out. He bit his lip and fidgeted in place as he checked himself over in the mirror.

A newsboy cap with ear flaps covered his pointed ears and white make-up completely covered his face, neck, and hands. Given that it was winter, he wore a scarf to hide the metal collar and a button-down dress shirt with long sleeves to hide his arms and bracelets. For the first time in half a year, he was allowed to wear pants and gloves. The hem covered the anklets and the gloves covered his make-up caked hands, but it felt so nice to have the comfort of clothing that really covered him for once.

Reassured, Beast Boy rushed out of the bathroom and called for the girls. "We don't wanna be late, lil dudes!"

"Daddy!" Becca returned, voice muffled. "It hasn't even  _started_  yet!"

Beast Boy grinned and shouted. "Then we'll just be early!"

Grant curved around a corner, a slight smile on his lips. "Stop shouting, Garfield. Ryder will be here to take you three soon."

He couldn't help himself and launched at the man, hugging him tight with an excited laugh. "This is gonna be so cool!"

Lips curved upwards against his forehead as Grant pressed his mouth to the younger man's head. "You're welcome, love."

Warmth shot up his spine as fingers slipped beneath the hat to brush his hair and scratch his ear. He purred, too delighted to care about the threat hanging over his head. He was finally going  _outside!_ He was finally going to see people in the  _flesh!_ Not just on a screen but in person, with tangible bodies, and voices, and he could say something and they'd  _hear_ him! They'd respond and react and he could tell jokes and see what they think and oh no what if they  _didn't_ like his jokes?

He bit his lip and fidgeted, eyes darting about the room. Should he back out? What if no one would like him? Would it be better to stay? It'd be safer, no one would judge him if he slipped up. Should he still go? What if no one smiled at him? Should he stay home?

"Love, what's wrong?"

Beast Boy pulled away and wrung his hands. "I…I don't know. I haven't seen real people in so long. What if I mess up? What if I say something dumb and they think  _I'm_ dumb and what if they think my  _jokes_ are dumb and what if I just look like an  _idiot_ and–"

Lips shut him up and he relaxed. Grant pulled away. "You're not dumb, Garfield. You are a  _treasure._ I'm certain they will enjoy your humor."

He offered a shaky smile. "O…okay. If you say so…"

"I know so." Grant tightened the hold until a muffled vibration made Beast Boy's ears twitch. "Ryder will pick you up at the end of the event but if you want to come home earlier than just call him. I have work to do but if you need me then just call."

"Okay," Beast Boy tried to psych himself up for the challenge.  _"Okay._  I got this."

He patted his jacket pocket and, reassured that the phone he had been given for his birthday was still there, tried to relax. He inhaled and puffed out an exhale.

"You'll be fine, love." Grant let him go. "Ryder's waiting."

Green eyes met blue and Beast Boy brightened at the sight of the smile. He hurried to the front door and opened the door adjacent to the entrance and scanned the stairs.

"C'mon girlios!" He shouted and small feet pattered fast, sending adrenaline and giddiness up his spine. "Hurry up or I'll leave without cha!"

"No!" Becca replied, frantic. "We're coming!"

They curved around a corner and leaped. He rushed forwards and caught them, toppling to the floor with a laugh. The girls were decked in plain casual clothes rather than their dressy uniforms. Blank but vibrant white colored t-shirts and jeans. Grant watched from the corner they came from, phone to his ear, and Beast Boy shot him a grin before waving farewell and they trotted down the basement steps.

It was time for a family event.

~oOo~

Ryder bid them farewell as they clambered out of the car. Cold wind blew and a light layer of fresh snow covered the ground but that didn't deter the girls' excitement. They bounced in front of him as they led him up the stairs to the school. Though Angie was more subdued in her black jacket and neat ponytail, even  _she_  was excited with wide eyes. Becca practically vibrated with energy and her black hair flounced around her cheeks every time she turned to look at him.

He glanced at the decorative banner slung across the stone arch over the entrance.  _Roseville Elementary. Welcome to the Holiday Festival_.

A woman dressed in casual clothes and winter wear stood by the pair of front doors and waved at them. She was pretty and middle-aged, with light brown hair loose around narrow shoulders. He bit his lip, anxiety creeping along his spine as he returned the wave.

"Ms. Morris!" Becca bounded up the remaining steps. "Ms. Morris!"

The lady laughed and returned the child's hug. "Hello Rebecca, so good to see you! And your sister as well. You're Angie, aren't you?"

Becca chirped an agreement before twisting out of the hug to wave at her daddy. Beast Boy hustled to follow. "Daddy this is Ms. Morris!"

"So you must be Mr. Wilson." The woman outstretched a hand. "It's wonderful to meet you. I'm your daughter's teacher. She talks a lot about you, you know."

Beast Boy blushed and accepted the shake, hoping the woman didn't notice how much his hands shook within the gloves. Or if she did then maybe she'd just attribute it to the cold.

"She does?" He offered a nervous laugh. "Hopefully only good things, right lil dude?"

The girl puffed her cheeks and braced little fists on her hip bones. "Nope! Only bad things!"

He feigned a gasp and placed a hand to his chest. "Becca, you  _wound_ me!"

The teacher brightened with a laugh. "I see where she gets her humor from. Well I'll let you three enjoy the event, now. Have a great time!"

Beast Boy  _glowed._  The melodic laughter sang in his veins and energy thrummed in time with his heartbeat. Someone had laughed at his joke. Someone had  _laughed._  He burst into giddy laughter and gathered the startled woman into a delighted hug.

"Oh, my!" Ms. Morris grinned against his shoulder. "As affectionate as your daughter, I see Mr. Wilson!"

"You don't need to call me Mr. Wilson." He pulled away with a grin and had to shake the image of Grant's face. Grant was Wilson, he was– "Just call me Bea–I mean," he hastened to correct. "Garfield. Just call me Garfield."

"Garfield, it is!" The woman patted his shoulder. "Have fun you three!"  
  
"C'mon girls!" He pushed open the door. "Let's play!"

They entered the school and his eyes shot wide. The lobby was  _huge._  With a chandelier hanging from the stone ceiling and glossy tiles decorating the floor, the place was filled with life as people bustled in and out of the main room. A vacant wooden desk was situated by the wall and standing next to it was a woman speaking with an elderly man.

She was taller than the man and wore a blue blouse with black dress pants. Blonde hair was tied up in a neat bun.

"Ms. Coleman!" Becca greeted, rushing towards the pair.

Angie rushed after her sibling and Beast Boy weaved between the moving crowds of people. He panted when he caught up to them.  _Wow_ was he out of shape if that winded him.

"Ah, Rebecca and Angelina." The woman greeted, polite but detached in a way, as if she were constantly concerned about something. "You both look well and…" she focused on Beast Boy. "And you are…?"

"Be–Garfield." He straightened and extended a hand. "I know I don't look it, but I'm their dad."

"You  _do_  look young." She agreed but accepted the shake. "The girls have told me stories about you. Apparently you have a great reading voice."

Becca grinned. "Yeah! He once melted into  _boogers_ cause the wicked witch did!"

He offered an embarrassed smile until the woman chuckled. "Your children are a delight to be around. Enjoy the festival."

With the farewell, he grasped small shoulders and turned the girls away from Ms. Coleman to let her return to her previous conversation. "So who was she?"

Angie pointed at the wooden desk. "She's always at that desk every day and types on a computer. She's really nice but kinda weird."

He 'oh'ed. "So like a receptionist?"

She shrugged before gasping. "Daddy, daddy, follow me!"

She grabbed his wrist and zoomed through the crowds, nearly running people over in the process, and he struggled to keep up.  _Dude,_  if he couldn't even keep up with a  _seven-year-old_  then just how out of shape  _was_ he? Still, he apologized to the people they bulldozed past and glanced behind him to ensure Becca tagged along. Neither was winded.  _Dude._

"Ms. Rockwheeler!" Angie waved her free hand. "Ms. Rockwheeler!"

They approached a middle-aged woman with red hair tied in a loose ponytail that curled against her neck. She shifted at the call, turning from the couple she spoke with to focus on the group barreling towards her. He features lifted from a polite smile to raised brows and a growing grin.

"Angelina, here you are!" She spread her arms and Angie leaped into the hug. They pulled away and the woman turned focus onto her sister. "And I see that you're Becca, and," she frowned. "Mr. Wilson?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Yes and no."

Her expression cleared. "I see. So it was your husband I spoke with on the phone last week, then?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but calling me Mr. Wilson feels weird. Just call me B–uh–Garfield, I mean."

"Very well Mr. Garfield–"

He flushed. "Just Garfield works."

She paused for a moment, as if considering, before smiling. "Alright. Garfield, it is." Her brows lifted. "Oh yes, then if  _you_  are their father then I assume that you're the same father who made Angelina's origami turtle  _and_ who loves Maria Party?"

"I did and I do." He smiled and brushed fingers through his kiddos' hair. "You guys sure talk about me a lot, don't cha?"

Becca bounced, giggling, and Angie smiled with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. Angie looked positively  _evil_ when she said. "Yeah, and Ms. Rockwheeler knows how much of a  _stinker_ you are!"

He fumbled for a response. "Just because I lose every now and then–"

"All the time!" Becca pitched in. "You always lose against us."

"Because you tag-team and–"

Angie covered her ears and sang. "Da na, na, na, na, na, na, na–"

Beast Boy burst into a grin and swept her into the air.  _"Batman!"_

Ms. Rockwheeler laughed, the couple beside her laughing along and Beast Boy joined in, thrilled. He hadn't felt so energetic in a long time so to finally feel so light and free was like…like…like breathing for the first time.

The night continued, filled with laughter and jokes and crazy shenanigans. The girls showed him around their massive school, regaling him with tales of what classes they had and in what rooms. Every room was occupied with groups of people, ranging from people engaging in crafts to playing games to eating food and to simply socializing.

He soaked in the atmosphere and noise. Holiday music would play from the speakers fastened to the top corners of the walls, projecting background noise to every room. He rushed around the building, girls in tow, with the need to explore and meet people and just feel  _free_.

Too soon the festival wound to a close and his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. He glanced at the device and tried not to pout as he read it was time to leave. Time to go back to being locked up in his prison. His one night of freedom was over, but at least he had made it count.

Once he told the girls they had to leave, they groaned and protested. They wanted to stay just a little while longer, please?  _Please please please?_  But they couldn't stay because the event was over and they had to say goodbye for now. So they tracked down the girls' teachers and bid them farewell with words and hugs.

He glanced over his kiddos', ensuring they had all their stuff. They were tuckered out and glitter coated their shirts and pants from the crafts. Their little hands held bags of goodies earned from winning games and their cheeks were painted with images of green animals and snowflakes. Ryder texted once more and so they left the building and walked into falling snow.

They made their way to the car and entered the back. Ryder greeted them once they entered, politely asking how it went.

"Amazing." He answered, tugging the tired girls closer for warmth as they shed their jackets. "It was… _amazing."_

Ryder didn't respond as he drove them back to the mansion, but he didn't need to. The silence was comfortable and almost welcome after the exhausting hustle of the day. They returned home and Grant greeted them in the garage.

"Hey," Beast Boy hugged the subtly startled man and whispered. "Thank you so much."

Grant returned the embrace, squeezing slightly. "Of course."

He slept well that night.

~oOo~


	9. Chapter 9

After Christmas, the mansion was flooded with stuff that he  _seriously_ hoped wasn't stolen. From games that wouldn't be released in the U.S.A for  _months_ to arts and crafts activities, he was nearly drowning in the sheer amount. His once empty storage room was soon stuffed and he struggled to organize the items for maximum space.

Even odder, Grant refused to explain _why_ he had given so many gifts to them. Beast Boy had pestered and prodded, going so far as to poke the man's stoic  _face_  after their nightly routine but nothing had worked. His curiosity was driving him crazy but Grant wouldn't give him answers.

So he played with the girls and played with his toys and one day while helping the girls connect the dots to draw a cat in one of their coloring books, he had said. "I wish I could take you to the park. It's such a beautiful day and if Papa weren't such a stinker then we could have a snowball fight."

At the time he thought nothing of the statement, but one week later Grant announced he'd be allowed outside  _provided_ he was in disguise and under constant supervision. It was incredible to run outside and play in the snow and it was so bizarre too cause buff men and muscled woman were scattered throughout the park and the gazes were hot against his skin but he was too ecstatic to care.

All the while, he found himself becoming more and more attached to Grant. The man may have had him on a tight leash, but it was becoming looser and looser. The closer he felt to his captor, the longer the leash became. And it was getting to the point where he couldn't bring himself to care that he was starting to like Grant as a friend. A friend with a sexual relationship, but still. And a friend who happened to be his husband, but– _anyway._

Though he was steadily becoming attached to the man, there was one thing he couldn't stand about the man: (other than the whole training the girls to be his evil sidekicks thing but that was a given) Grant had drilled a mantra into the children's heads.

_Never cry._

And Beast Boy  _hated_ what those simple words did to the girls. Every time one of them was physically or emotionally hurt, they held back the tears. Doing so only served to bottle up the pain now that would then be released in an explosion later. They  _needed_  to get the crying out of their systems but Grant would threaten longer training sessions if they cried because " _crying is a sign of weakness. To do so, especially in front of an enemy, is to admit defeat."_

Needless to say, Beast Boy was  _not_ happy with the man when he found that out recently. After he had picked up the girls one day, Angie had burst into tears and held her breath till she turned blue to keep herself from sobbing. When asked what happened, she told him some punk classmate of hers was bullying her.

He told Grant about the issue but the man dismissed him, saying that she needed to overcome the challenge on her own and handle the brat's hurtful words  _on her own._  To grow stronger, she had to learn to take care of herself. Beast Boy  _hated_ that mentality. That asking for help made someone weak when that wasn't the case. It took strength to let go of pointless pride and ask for help. So he had pestered the man, set on proving that Angie needed comfort and support if someone was hurting her.

When his words didn't work, he had even made a point to antagonize the jerk that he was later punished for but in his mind, it was worth it. He still had  _some_ sort of power while under his husband's control. He still had the ability to fight for someone, no matter how small and no matter how simply.

Other than being an awful teacher, Grant was becoming more and more of a decent human being. He was still a controlling jerk but as more time passed, Beast Boy was given more privileges. Finally, he was allowed outside without a horde of guards watching him. Instead, he just required one chaperone to accompany him.

He was allowed to sit in the car and take the girls to school with Ryder, even going so far as to walk them to the doors on his own. He could go grocery shopping with a supervisor, visit the park, and even chaperone fieldtrips with the school. (his bodyguard would tag along under the guise of helping with the trip)

But in the beginning of July during summer school, (" _never enough schooling_ ," Grant had once said) one fieldtrip had him holding his breath.

A fieldtrip to visit the Titans.

Roseville Town, the place where the mansion was built, was located within commuting distance to Jump City. All they had to do was take a few buses and they'd arrive at the beach surrounding the ocean by the Tower, where the Titans would be waiting to accompany them on a boat to the Tower. There, they would then give a speech. It was simple but many adults were needed to ensure the children would not wander away. And he had been asked to attend.

He just had to convince Grant to let him or, at the very least, let the  _girls_  visit their heroes.

"Grant?" He called as he passed the man's office and entered the living room.

He was decked in disguise already because he had to pick up the girls soon. Since it was summertime again, (had he really been trapped for a year or so?) he had to ditch the thick scarf for a button-down shirt with a high and closed collar. The shirt had long sleeves to cover his arms and he wore gloves over make up caked hands just in case. He also wore jeans that covered his ankles, and kept the newsboy cap with ear flaps on his head to always cover his ears. He was ready to pick up the girls.

But before he did, he planned to try a tactic on his husband to see if he could convince the man to let the girls see their heroes. But to do so, he had to  _find_ him. Recently, every other Friday or two, his husband would take the day off to relax at home during the day. It was both a blessing and a curse because it meant he had company, but it also meant Grant hogged the TV so he couldn't play any video games.

"Grant, where–"

"Over here, love." He focused on the source of the sound and took a moment to realize that he hadn't heard the television over the sound of his own thoughts.

Grant sat on the couch, facing the screen, and Beast Boy neared. Hesitating just a moment before willing himself into action, he placed gloved palms atop broad shoulders.

"Dear," he cooed, massaging the crook of muscle. "You've been so tense lately…want a massage?"

Grant hummed. "I'm listening."

Beast Boy trailed the movements down to Grant's bare biceps. He flexed his wrist to tighten the grip before loosening in a rhythmic pattern. He leaned forwards.

"Hey," he murmured into the ear. "I was thinking a full on massage. Mind laying down so I can rub those  _battle-hardened_ back muscles of yours?"

The man shot him a glance but shrugged and stretched out onto his stomach. Beast Boy swung himself over the back of the couch, clad in pants, and straddled the man's thighs. He set to working out the kinks in the man's back.

Beast Boy recited the script he wrote, keeping his voice steady and low just like he practiced. "Did you know you're quite the looker? Got so many muscles and scars I'm surprised women aren't lurking outside the door to throw themselves at you."

He brushed a hand through short blond hair. "And your  _do!_ It's so soft I'm sure anyone who's  _anyone_ loves its style. In fact, it's a  _shame_ you wear that mask so often. Your enemies would be  _jealous_ if they knew how  _attractive_ you are. Why, they might even  _fall_ for you and–"

Grant twisted his neck, eying him with a raised brow as he cut in. "While I appreciate any flattery from you, love, I know you're just performing lines. I'd say well done but we both know deceitfulness doesn't suit you."

He stilled.  _Damnit._  "Caught me."

The young man continued the massage and his husband closed his eyes. Beast Boy was silent as he thought. After a beat, he decided to just go ahead and opt for honesty.

"Um…" he hesitated until Grant grunted and he sighed. "Grant…You're not gonna like this"

The man opened an eye, prompting him to continue. "The school plans to go on a fieldtrip to Titans Tower but the girls–"

"No."

"I didn't even fin–"

"And the answer is no. They are  _not_ to be around their influence and you are  _not_ to see them."

He kneaded the tensed muscle harder as he protested, voice growing in volume. "But the Titans are their  _heroes._  Even if I can't go then can't they at–"

Grant's own tone raised. "Garfield, I said  _no_."

The muscles were practically a brick wall and Beast Boy worked his frustration out on the broad back. He simmered in agitation, practically clawing in a mimicry of massage.

"Why can't they go?" He pressed, unable to let it drop. "The school will think it's odd that they can't."

"I told you," Grant barked back. "They should not be near their influence."

 _"Influence?"_  He snapped and switched from kneading to fast but small punches. Like an angry drumroll. "You're one to talk! They shouldn't be around  _your–"_

The man sat up, sending him toppling. His head smacked against the armrest and he gasped as Grant whipped around and caged him against the cushions by slamming hands next to his shoulders and straddling his waist. Pinned by the man so much more powerful than him, he submitted.

"I'm sorry." He turned his cheek and averted his eyes. "I didn't mean…Well," he amended. "I did, but…It's just that you hurt the girls with all that training and that dumb  _never cry_ saying of yours, that I thought…"

"Thought what?" Grant sat back on his haunches, calmed by the admission.

He shifted. "It's dumb…" When his husband continued to stare, expectant, he reluctantly continued. "I dunno. Yeah, I miss them. A lot. But even if  _I_ can't go, it'd be a great opportunity for the girls. They'd be meeting their  _heroes_  and…I dunno. I thought they'd have fun."

Silence descended until Grant stood. "Lay down. On your stomach."

Beast Boy blinked but obeyed. He stretched out just as the man had done before, cheek resting on the back of his hands, and his husband straddled his thighs. The fat part of palms dug into his back, hard then soft and he relaxed beneath the rhythm.

They were quiet for a moment, no sound except for their breathing and Beast Boy's quiet murmurs of "Hmm,  _ohhhh_ , right there."

Eventually, Grant spoke. "Tell me about the children."

Beast Boy's brows furrowed. "What's there to know?"

"Everything. Their skills, interests, strengths…"

"Better not be for evil," he muttered before clearing his throat. "Well…"

So he rambled about the lil dudes. From what they used to like to what they now love. Their favorite TV shows and characters. Their favorite games or stories, and how they were good at creating stories of their own. He took any thought that popped into mind and ran with it until he was out of comments and then changed the topic.

"…and despite being two years apart, they  _are_ really close. Anything they do, they do together."

Grant remained quiet throughout the entire monologue. If it weren't for the occasional grunt here and there, he would've assumed the man had fallen asleep. While massaging him. Somehow. An alarm beeped in Beast Boy's back pocket and his husband slid off him.

"Time to pick up the girls." He explained and got off the couch.

"I'll drive you." Grant walked out of the room.

Beast Boy froze, watching the back disappear around the doorway. "W– _what?"_

He rushed after, following the sound of footsteps through a hallway and to the garage entrance where Grant was sliding on his shoes. He stammered out confused protests but Grant dismissed them, saying he had already notified the chauffeur.

"But you  _never_ pick up the girls! Beast Boy kneeled and fumbled with his own footwear before gasping. "And I promised we'd take them to the park today!"

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there."

"But–" he tied the laces. "But you–"

"I'll be waiting in the car. Hurry or we'll be late." The man left, striding down the garage stairs.

Beast Boy spluttered as his mind whirred. "Becca's T-Rex!"

He rushed to the girls' bedroom. If Grant was coming, then the girls were going to need all the comfort they could  _get._  Who knew what the dude had planned for them? So he scanned the room and grabbed the green stuffed animal before checking Angie's bed and grabbing a green pteranodon plushy. With one arm full, his eyes roved.

An idea popped into his mind. "My guitar!"

He ran to his storage room and pulled the guitar out of its case, hastily attached the strap, and slung it over his back so it hung on a shoulder. Music tended to cheer the girls up, so if the stuffed animals didn't work then singing silly songs might.

Now packed and ready to go, he hustled to the garage and clambered into the back seat. Grant was waiting in the driver's seat and, after checking if he was ready, drove out of the building. Beast Boy's heart hammered in the silence, mind whirling with questions because why was the dude picking up the girls with him when he never had in the past? Why? Why now? Why why  _why?_

The van cruised to a stop and Beast Boy would've left the stuff in the back seat since he assumed Grant would wait in the vehicle, but when the man shot him a pointed look and stepped out of the driver's side, his eyes widened. The trunk popped open and he took the hint and put the things behind the seats and under a cover board thing so they wouldn't be seen.

He bit his lip as he pressed a button on the trunk and it whirred shut. "You're coming inside?"

Grant just lifted a brow.

"Right, okay…" he exhaled. "Just checking."

His husband looped an arm around his waist and tugged him into his side. Deciding to appease the man, he leaned into the hold and they walked up the steps. Once they entered the lobby of Roseville Elementary, though, he pulled away with a concerned expression.

Sitting in the chairs situated beside the receptionist's Ms. Coleman's desk were a scowling Angie, a bored Becca and, standing beside them was Angie's teacher, Ms. Rockwheeler. When the girls locked sight on Grant, Angie paled and Becca looked fast at her sister. Something was up.

The atmosphere turned to ice as the two women realized it was  _Grant_   _Wilson_ who had arrived rather than just Beast Boy. The typing stopped. Becca stopped swinging her legs. Angie steadily turning a lighter and lighter unhealthy shade of white, a stark contrast to her black hair. Eyes stared. The young man glanced up at his husband and worried his lip. He knew Grant was politically well known and owned the school, but why would Ms. Rockwheeler and Ms. Coleman be afraid of Grant? Were they worried they'd lose their jobs if they didn't meet his expectations?

Ms. Rockwheeler shook herself and stepped forwards. "Mr. Wilson, it's a surprise to see you, and," her tone warmed. "Garfield, welcome as well."

Beast Boy returned the greeting and, after a hesitant glance at his husband, strode to the girls and knelt. He combed gloved fingers through their hair.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Rockwheeler." He met her gaze then refocused on the girls. "I hope you all weren't gonna melt into  _boogers_ while I was taking my sweet time."

The tension lightened as Becca laughed and flopped onto the seat next to her. Even Angie cracked a smile. He chuckled and stood.

"Ah, Garfield and Mr. Wilson." Angie's teacher prompted him to pause. Dread churned in his stomach. "Could I have a word with you two in my office?"

"Certainly." Grant approached and everyone stiffened.

"Uh, lil dudes?" They looked at him. "You mind waiting out here with Ms. Coleman? We'll be quick, okay?"

They chorused unhappy agreements while the adults left the lobby and soon entered the woman's office. The teacher sat behind her desk and gestured for the men to sit in the waiting chairs.

"I wasn't expecting you, Mr. Wilson, but I'm glad you are here because an issue happened today that both of you should know."

Beast Boy leaned forwards, brows furrowed. "What happened? Is Angie okay? She didn't  _look_ hurt, but–"

Grant's voice made him halt. "Garfield."

Ms. Rockwheeler hesitated in face of the tense silence. Still, she folded her hands atop the desk and inhaled. "Angelina is alright but the boy she  _roundhouse kicked_ is not."

He flinched. "She did  _what?"_  He shot a glare at his husband and scowled as he, well-versed in Grant's subtle changes in expression, realized the jerk was  _smiling._

Grant's empty tone of "how unfortunate," made his blood boil.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth. "I'll talk to her, but do you know  _why_ she hurt the kid?"

Ms. Rockwheeler sighed. "That's another issue. The boy she kicked is the leader of her routine bullies. They're good kids but have family trouble at home."

Beast Boy whiplashed into protective father mode. "Angie mentioned she had bullies. Tommy and his group, right? What did they do to hurt her? And are they hurting others too?  
"The situation is being handled, Gar–"

A monotone interrupted. "Who are they."

Beast Boy froze, mind whirring before realization clicked. "Don't you  _dare–"_

"What are their names?" Grant pushed, intimidation rolling off him in waves.

The young man stood, grabbed the homicidal maniac by the arm, and hauled him out of the chair. "One moment, please." He told the teacher and dragged Grant into the hallway.

He shut the office door and snarled. "These are  _children,_  Grant! Not even 8 years old yet! Don't you  _dare_ hunt down their families, kill their parents, and make the poor kids  _watch._  The situation is  _under control._  So let the school handle this. And," he lowered his voice to a growl. "Angie was probably defending herself when she kicked the kid. Don't think you'll make a killer out of her. Not even for a second."

Grant watched him, expression neutral. "I  _own_ this school. I have every right to know who is a threat to my apprentice."

Beast Boy shook his hands in a violent choking motion and screamed through gritted teeth.  _"Not_ apprentice."

Grant's expression didn't change but he could tell the man was bored. He forced himself to take deep breaths.

"Alright,  _look_." He clenched his fists. "These are children, okay? So please,  _please_ don't hurt them for acting like the kids they are, okay?"

The man continued to stare him down but Beast Boy's anger flared and he met blue eyes with blazing green. "All I ask," he spat. "Is for you to  _not_ hurt people. Is that too  _difficult_ for you to manage?  _Is it?"_

When the jerk kept his expression uninterested, the younger man deflated. The anger drained out of him and he felt empty.

"Please?" He slumped his shoulders. "Please, just…at least for–" He turned away. "Never mind. I can't stop you but please think about it."

Beast Boy opened the office door and Grant followed him inside. They returned to their seats and Beast Boy exhaled.

"Sorry about that. So the school's working on the issue. I'll talk to Angie. Is the kid she hurt okay?"

Ms. Rockwheeler nodded. "Yes. Bruised, but overall okay."

He sighed, relieved. "That's…that's good. And the parents?"

"They…want to sue."

Grant snorted. "Send my regards and they'll change their mind."

Beast Boy eyed the man. What did he mean by that? Ms. Rockwheeler seemed to understand though because she frowned.

"Mr. Wilson…are you suggesting the school  _expel_ the child that your daughter was  _physically violent_  towards?"

"He's a harasser, isn't he? And need I remind you who funds  _and_  owns this school?"

The younger man frowned. Way to throw his weight around, but at least he wasn't threatening murder.

"Expulsion  _is_ kinda harsh." He pitched in. "At least give the kid a second chance and  _both_ Angie and the group of bullies should apologize?"

Grant grunted, unhappy.

Ms. Rockwheeler smiled, expression strained as her eyes darted from the stone-cold man to the worried one. "That's a great idea, Garfield. That's all I wanted to discuss with you two. I'm sure the girls are getting impatient by now."

He returned the expression and followed his husband out of the office. He bid the teacher farewell and returned to the lobby. His daughters watched Grant warily as they approached but relaxed when they spotted him right behind the taller man. Angie hopped off the seat, prompting Becca to follow, and walked to Beast Boy's side, posture tense but calm. For now.

He side-eyed Grant. The man watched their daughters with an alarming amount of attention. Usually the man didn't give them a second glance unless he  _had_ to. So why the sudden interest? His skin crawled with foreboding but he crouched to be level with the girls.

"Angelina," he said, stern. "You and I need to talk about what happened today, understand?"

She peered around him, studying Grant, before shrinking. She fidgeted and avoided her daddy's serious face.

He frowned. "Angel–"

"I understand." She mumbled.

His expression softened. "Thank you. Now we've got a park to get to…" he bit his lip and looked up at his husband. "Right?" When the man only grunted, he sighed. Another busted balloon, it seemed. "Come on, girls, let's go."

Standing, he took their little hands into his own. The three of them bid the receptionist farewell and the typing resumed as four pairs of footsteps tapped against the tiles. The group left the building and entered the car. Beast Boy slid to the middle seat and he hefted Becca across his lap to sit on his right while Angie sat to his left and shut the door.

The engine purred as Grant cruised away from the curb. Other than the constant humming, no one spoke. Till he took the plunge.

He combed gloved fingers through his older daughter's hair, voice soft. "Angie…"

 _"He ruined my turtle!"_  She exploded and it was then he noticed her hand was stuffed into the pocket of her dress pants.

He coaxed her to show him the damage and she pulled her fist into view. She uncurled her fingers and he softened. Green paper was torn to shreds. What was once the first turtle he had ever given her had been turned to waste. Gloved palms rubbed her back in soothing circular motions.

She sucked in air. "It was show and tell today so I brought my favorite thing but then during recess he came up and took it from me! And–and then he went and  _ruined_ it. And  _laughed."_

When she stopped breathing he melted and gathered her into his arms, murmuring against her hair. "Oh,  _Angie_."

"I said I was gonna tell on him but he said that no one would believe me cause I'm a liar. He said I lied about you having green skin and then he said that if you  _were_ green then you were a freak and that meant that  _I_ was a freak too and if  _I_ was a freak then that meant I don't deserve to have a daddy like you because  _he_ didn't get to have a good daddy and–"

She burst into tears, stifling sobs as she bit her lip hard. His heart ached as he murmured soothing nonsense, just letting his tone calm her, before switching into words he hoped she'd remember.

"I'm right here. Breathe, I've got you…" he held her tighter as a hiccup escaped and moved to block her view of Grant. "My baby girl I am  _not_ going to leave you or your sister. You  _do_ deserve me and…and you're  _not_  a freak. You're my beautiful princess and I'm king Bumperbutt and you're gonna  _totally_ rule at Maria Party. You and Becca can tag-team and win all you want, how's that sound?"

Her sobs evened into sniffles. "G–good, but, Daddy…?"

"Yeah?"

"What if Tommy was right? My family left me behind. They left  _both_ me and Becca. What if I really don't–"

"Angie," he soothed. "Angie, I promised to always be there for you and I  _will._  I'm not leaving you or your sister. He ruined your turtle but you and I can make an even  _better_ one.  _Together_." He turned to Becca who was reaching for her sister. "And Becca can help too, right?"

She chirped a "yeah!" before he gathered the two of them into his arms and into a tight hug. Becca latched onto her sister, holding her close, and Angie's sniffles faded. Thinking fast, an idea popped into his mind and he mimicked a soft roar as he noogied their heads. They giggled and protested, soon teaming together to knock off his hat and ruffle his own hair.

"Noooo!" He wailed in pretend despair. "Not my do!"

His daughters laughed as he flopped on top of Angie, bracing his weight on an arm so he didn't suffocate her but kept her squished. He plopped an arm over his eyes and bemoaned his hairdo while Angie smacked little hands against his back and complained.

"We're here."

All jokes terminated as Grant's voice sliced through their laughter. They straightened and he righted the hat on his head. They were tense until Beast Boy looked out the tinted window. He tilted his head.

"The park? But I thought–"

Grant met his gaze through the rearview mirror. "I might change my mind."

The younger man jolted into action. "C'mon lil dudes! We're at the park, it's time to play!"

The girls busted out of the car and rushed to the grass, searching for the perfect spot. Beast Boy hung back as Grant exited the car and opened the trunk. After he had grabbed the plushies and wore his guitar, he fidgeted in place and met blue eyes.

"Th–thank you…" he managed, thinking of the various things that Grant could've done to be the bad guy but didn't. "I just… _thank you."_

He threaded fingers through blond hair and pulled Grant down to press a chaste kiss against the man's lips. Blushing, he pulled away and fled after their daughters.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things gonna get crazy soon for poor BB, heh heh.
> 
> Feel free to comment and share what you thought!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's a slowpoke at updating? Me! To be fair, Final Papers are a pain but at least Winter Break is nearing!

Weird as it was, Grant sat himself at a bench and watched Beast Boy's guitar and the girls' stuffed animals while they ran around the park and played tag for a while. They were having a blast and had switched from game to game to song to song and were currently playing hide and seek. Beast Boy had tucked himself behind a tree, guitar in his hands and sitting not far from where the girl had finished counting. After the heartache earlier, the girls had cheered up.

Until Becca shrieked.

Beast Boy burst out of hiding and slung the guitar to his back as he sprinted towards the sound. He curved around a bunch of bushes, rushing to his child. When he caught sight of black hair and a familiar face staring up at something with wide eyes, he panicked. He launched out from behind a tree, swept the baby girl into his arms, and skidded to a halt to stare down the threat.

His jaw dropped as he registered a familiar half-human, half-robot face.  _"Cyborg?"_

The Titan lifted his brows, startled. "Who are you?"

Becca bounced in his arms, short hair thwacking against his face. "Daddy, that's Mr.  _Cyburger."_

A brown brow rose to a metal hairline. "Excuse me, little lady?"

Beast Boy chuckled, relaxing slightly. Though he was disappointed that his best friend  _hadn't_ recognized him through the disguise, he knew it was for the best. To tell Cyborg the truth would cause an explosion of an aftermath that he couldn't risk. Especially not with his girls stuck in the mix. It had been months since Grant had stated he would murder the children if Beast Boy dared escape, but the threat still haunted him.

He wouldn't risk his freedom for their lives.

"You're Mr. Cyburger! Daddy says so!" Becca clapped her hands, delighted.

Cyborg turned his stare onto the disguised green man.  _"You're_ her dad."  
He shrugged, trying not to feel hurt by the doubt. Yeah, he was only twenty and they were adopted but he was still the best dad they had ever had! "Kinda. But, uh, sorry about all this. We'll let you be now."

Before he could turn away, Cyborg waved a hand, metal whirring mutely with the movement. "Not a problem. But what's this about a  _burger?"_

"Uh…." Beast Boy freed one hand to fidget with his hat. "Well, you like hamburgers so I thought it'd be funny. Becca here thought it was and she hasn't stopped calling you that since."

"Yeah? Do the other Titans get nicknames or am I the lucky one?"

Beast Boy smiled, sheepish. "Well…"

And then someone screamed. He whirled as more screams followed, one very familiar.  _That was Angie's voice_.

 _"Daddy!"_  His daughter shrieked and Beast Boy broke into a dead run, Becca tight in his arms and the guitar thudding against his back.  _"Help!"_

Cyborg followed behind him. The younger man wove between trees until he slammed on the breaks and stopped in a clearing. Standing in the middle of the grass, a lithe man in a black jumpsuit streaked with paint splatters and a black mask held Angie in his arms. She was blue in the face and clearly trying not to cry.

Beast Boy saw red. "Put. Her.  _Down_." He bared his fangs.

The stranger cracked his neck as he faced the younger man. "You the brat's father?"

"Yeah," he snarled. "And you better put her down.  _Now_."

"She needs to be taught a lesson in manners." The stranger shot back.

Cyborg stepped forwards with his canon aimed. "Put the kid down, Artilleo."

Artilleo scoffed. "You shoot me, you shoot the kid,  _genius_."

While the two argued, Beast Boy's mind whirled. He crouched, placing Becca to the ground and murmured. "Rebecca, I need you to do something important for me, alright?"

She nodded, shaky and scared.

"Do you remember where Papa is?"

She nodded.

"I need you to run to him and I need you to  _stay_  with him."

She shook her head. "Papa's scar–"

Vibrations spidered up his calves and the hair on his neck prickled. His ears pricked, searching for the cause. Static crackled and he grabbed his daughter with one arm and leaped just as a blast exploded near his feet.

" _You_ are not going anywhere, Garfield Wilson."

Beast Boy tucked his girl close and cartwheeled with the momentum. He landed on his feet and braced his stance, facing the villain. The stranger waved a hand, drawing a squarish symbol in the air, and pushed outwards. A cage materialized and barreled towards him. He jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the trap.

Artilleo sneered. "For a  _housewife_ , you're fast. But not fast enough!"

They continued the game of throw cages and dodge, with the occasional blasting aside Cyborg but Beast Boy was tiring. His chest heaved as he stumbled to his feet after falling and the villain panted.

"Dude, what is your  _deal_?" Beast Boy snapped. "What did I ever do to you?"

"It's what your  _husband_  did to my  _son_."

The man lifted a hand to cast another spell but Beast Boy had frozen. "He didn't…" he paled. "What did he do?  _Please_  tell me he didn't hurt your kid."

Artilleo paused, tone wary. "And if I said he did?"

Before the young man could respond, a black aura surround Artilleo and separated Angie from the villain. The familiar aura placed Angie to the ground but kept a firm hold on the man. Angie rushed to her father's side.

 _"Daddy!"_ She yelped, arms outstretched.

He gathered her into his arms just as Raven flew into sight. He relaxed as the other Titans appeared, drinking in their faces, and soaking in the fact that they were there.  _Right there._ Alive and well and so  _real._  And though he knew they could handle the man, there was something he needed to know.

"Wait!' He strode forwards, girls cuddled close in his arms. "I need to ask him something."

The Titans exchanged puzzled expressions. Nightwing's brows furrowed with suspicion, Starfire looked curious, Raven didn't seem to care though she did look at him oddly, and Cyborg shrugged. "Go ahead."

He placed the girls to the ground. "Wait here."

Artilleo watched him with a scowl as he approached. "Come to gloat?"

"No." Beast Boy crossed his arms. "That's not…is your son okay?"

"He would be if his grades hadn't dropped to the point that he might  _flunk out of school."_

Beast Boy winced before confusion spread across his features. "Wait, what does that–"

"I talked to the teachers. Your husband," the man spat. "the oh so great  _owner_ of the school had blackmailed them. Either flunk my kid or lose their jobs. Which do you think they picked?"

The words took a moment to register but when they did, his anger flared. "That–that son of a gun. Just because he can  _bully_  people with his money and fists does not mean–"

"Garfield!" Grant jogged into view. Subtly, he stiffened as the Titans turned to study him in sync.

Beast Boy gathered spit in the back of his throat and growled low.  _"You_. This guy says you blackmailed the school and tried to get his kid who I'm guessing is  _Tommy_ flunked out!"

Grant raised a cold brow. "I did no such thing."

Reading the smugness emanating from the man in silent waves, Beast Boy shrieked. "You're a filthy  _liar!"_

"Garfield." The man warned.

"Don't you  _Garfield_  me!" He crossed his arms as hurt bubbled to the surface. "I am sick of–of you! You  _hurt_  people! You  _try_  to hurt people!"

" _Garfield_."

"No!" He cocked a hip, guitar shifting with the movement. "If you let me leave your  _terrible_  life with Angie and Becca, I  _would_  and you  _know_  it."

The jerk's gaze darkened.

"Admit it!" He yelled. "You won't let us leave because you're a selfish, horrible, monster,  _Slade!"_

Everything stopped. Beast Boy slapped a hand over his mouth as Nightwing whipped on the unmasked criminal. The Titans readied their powers but Beast Boy's attention were on his daughters, dangerously close to their captor.

"I  _knew_  I recognized your voice." Nightwing says. "But that confirms it."

"Hasty, Nightwing. Too hasty." Grant smiled, just a slight curling of his lips. "I've got two children within reach. Move and I'll kill them."

Beast Boy gasped, reaching out a hand. "No, no,  _no!_  Don't–"

"But I'll make a deal with you, Titans." Grant continued, tone light and the Titans tensed. "I won't kill them if you let my husband and me leave without a fight."

The young man worked his jaw before a plan crawled into his mind. He was a dead man for sure, but his daughters weren't. He slowly approached Grant as the Titans exchanged silent conversations. He knelt by the children, hugging them. Grant watched, stone cold and unreadable. Beast Boy pulled away, one girl in each arm and kissed their cheeks.

"Sorry about this…" he murmured, regret tugging at his heart.

Standing, he flung them at Raven. Knowing she'd catch them, he pivoted and nailed a right hook against the startled man's nose, cracking bone and toppling the jerk to the grass. Grant cursed and reached for him but he hopped out of reach.

"Titans!" He snapped. "Go!"

The superheroes snapped into action. But it was only a matter of time before Sladebots swarmed. Raven had long since returned the children to his arms. But he needed her help again.

"Raven!" He shouted, watching the Titans be knocked around. "I need you to teleport my girls somewhere safe! Gr–Slade wants me but not the-eee _eem!"_

Black aura dragged him into the ground. Just before darkness swallowed him and the children, Raven replied. "We can't let Slade have what he wants."

~oOo~

They resurfaced in the common room of Titan's Tower. He stumbled, disoriented, and placed the children atop the couch. Despite the nausea, he crouched and checked them over. Other than the scare from the fight, they were technically fine. Didn't stop him from fussing, though.

"Daddy!" Angie batted aside mother-henning hands. "I'm okay now."

He relented, sat back on his haunches, and took off the guitar. "You sure?"

"Yeah!" Becca booped his nose. "But where are we?"

A feminine voice crackled like gravel. "Titan's Tower."

Beast Boy leaned the guitar against the couch as he stood and patted his thighs. "Thank you for helping us Rae–uh, Ms. Raven."

The empath studied him. "We have some questions to ask."

He muttered. "Was afraid of that." Louder, he said. "You'll get answers so long as Night–er,  _Mr._ Nightwing." He corrected himself. "Doesn't flip out and scare my kids."

Rae eyed him, as if debating on asking something or not. Finally, she said. "We'll question you once the others get here."

Beast Boy bit his lip, half-pivoting to look out the massive window. The Titans were in Roseville–not only far from the tower but clear outside Jump City. With his former captor's 'accessories' decorating his limbs, Grant would send someone to track his location before the Titans could arrive. Now that things had exploded, he had to run.

Returning to Grant meant death for the girls now. So he had to run. Run and hide and never look back. But first he had to deal with the Titans and then find a place to stay. Grant would know to check the Tower and had broken in too many times in the past. He couldn't risk staying.

He faced Raven. "They might want to hurry up. I'm kinda running on a time limit."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

He rolled up one sleeve just enough to show her the thin but long metal bracelet.

"Trackers." He supplied and showed the other arm and unbuttoned his collar. "Grant–I mean Sade wasn't too keen on letting me go, you know. There's also one on both my ankles."

Raven stared, expression blank, before her features hardened. "What did he want from you?"

The young man shrugged. "Honestly? I still don't know."

She opened her mouth but shook her head. "If those really are trackers, then I'll take them off. We'll talk somewhere else."

He tried not to let hope show as he showed a wrist. "Good luck but they need a code to–"

Black light encompassed the bracelet. Moments passed and Beast Boy was about to pull away when the metal clicked and opened to reveal the worn leather beneath it.  _Im–impossible_. His eyes widened and he tucked his arm close, removing the remains and hiding his skin with the sleeve.

"Whoa…" his body trembled, skin breathing after so long. "You actually…"

"Your other arm."

Beast Boy held out the other wrist. The process repeated until all jewelry had been removed. Giddiness wriggled in his gut and only years full of restraint around the Titan kept him from gathering the empath into a hug. The urge to dance as the welcome strength returned was hard to stifle and a spark lit within him.

"Thank you." He said instead, voice cracking with gratitude.  _"Thank you."_

The girls watched with saucer eyes. They could tell he was grateful, and they vaguely knew why since he once explained it, but he wasn't crying yet so they weren't hugging him.

Raven waved a hand, noticeably off-put by the tone. "Grab the kids, we're talking somewhere safer."

He nodded and tucked them into his arms. Black surrounded them as Raven teleported them and he blinked.

"The canyon? Isn't this a bit…"

"Open? Yes, but that  _also_ means we'll see anyone approach."

The Titan pulled out her communicator and informed her leader of their location. She clicked the device shut and crossed her arms.

"Better get comfortable." She leaned against a stone wall. "They'll be awhile."

Beast Boy plopped into the dusty dirt and leaned against the nearby boulder. He set the children onto his lap and combed their hair.

"You heard Ra–Ms. Raven. We're gonna be here for a  _long_ while but you're safe, okay?"

Angie nodded and pointed at the now hooded Titan. "Can I talk to Ms. Raven, Daddy? I've always wanted to meet her and you said she's really cool!"

The young man hesitated. "She might not want to talk right now, Angie. How about you, Becca, and I play a game instead?"

She frowned. "But Raven's my  _hero."_

Steadfast, he ignored the puzzled stare watching them. "That's  _Ms._ Raven to you, missy. And even  _heroes_ need alone time."

"But…" she protested, unsure how to respond.

As she deflated, an idea worked its way into his mind. "Hey, now, Daddy has an idea."

Angie and her sister tilted their heads.  
"Ms. Raven may not want to talk but you want to know the next best thing to  _talking_ to her?"

Angie perked. "What?"

"Well, fun fact! Ms. Raven here likes to meditate. Wanna know why?"

Becca chirped. "Why?"

Angie raised a hand and blurted. "It helps her relax. I remember now!"

"Right," Beast Boy patted the ground next to him and they slid off his lap. "So let's be like Ms. Raven and meditate  _really quietly,_  okay girls?"

"Okay." They whispered.

"So here's what you gotta do." He crossed his legs in a lotus position, curled his middle finger and thumb, and placed the back of his hands onto his lap. "Then close your eyes and  _quietly_ chant…"

Angie filled in. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

"That's right, good, keep going." He encouraged.

He chanted with them before they started to doze. They leaned against his side and slept. He trailed off the last mantra, unfolded his legs to cross them the way he preferred, and wrapped his arms around little waists. They slid onto his stomach as he sank the full scale of his weight against the rock and relaxed.

Raven would keep watch. But for now he was  _exhausted._

He closed his eyes.

~oOo~

When a force pulled at the warmth in his arms, he snapped awake and tightened his grip. The black aura dissipated as he shot upright and bared his fangs.

 _"Don't touch–"_ He blinked, registering the walls of stone and dirt.

He twisted, girls grumbling in their sleep as they curled closer, and realized the Titans had arrived. And were standing in battle-ready stances. He frowned.

"Hey,  _whoa,_ hold up." He shot a glare at Raven. "You tried to take my girls."

She looked ready to reply but Nightwing stepped forwards, taking control in a way that made Beast Boy force himself to sit straighter and not avert his eyes. The Titan was a lot like Grant in terms of leadership. It was scary.  _Nightwing_ was scary. The notion burned his throat. He hadn't feared his leader a year ago.

"Are they even your own?" Nightwing interrogated, voice harsh and low.

Fear faded fast as his hackles rose. Inwardly, he chanted.  _Protect the girls._

"Would you rather they were  _Slade's?"_ He spat back. "Because legally, they  _are._ Are you gonna take them from me and give them back to him? Cause guess what? They're  _mine too."_

Nightwing bristled. "You–"

Cyborg placed a hand atop his leader's shoulder. "Nightwing."

Beast Boy snapped. "No, let him talk. I want to hear what he has to say."

He was hurt and tired. But most of all he was  _angry._ Angry at Grant for being a horrible person and threatening the lives of their–his children. Angry at the bullies and Artilleo for hurting his daughter. And angry at Nightwing for  _acting like Grant._

He was ready to fight.

Nightwing bared his teeth and shrugged off the metal limb. "Tell me everything you know about Slade."  
"And if I  _don't?"_ Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "What'll you do? Throw me in jail and let the court return my girls to that  _criminal?_  He'll just kill them and then," he licked dry lips and took a dig. "You'll be no better than Slade."

Nightwing snarled. "Don't you  _ever_ compare me to him."

Beast Boy let the girls slide to the ground and he stood as Nightwing stalked closer. "Or you'll what? Beat me up? Funny, that's what Gr–Slade would do whenever I made him mad."

That was a lie. Grant wouldn't beat him up. He'd feel him up. The man got handsy when he was mad, after all. But he wasn't going to tell them that. Beast Boy stood his ground as Nightwing towered over him. The need to submit pounded in his chest but he ignored the feeling.

"So?" He challenged. "What's it gonna be?"

Nightwing stared him down but, compared to Grant, he was barely a threat.

A sleepy, high pitched, voice drifted their way. "Daddy…? Why is Mr. Nightwing angry? It's scaring me." Becca sniffled. "Nightwing's scary."

The anger sapped out of him as concern took its place. He needed to soothe his daughter. They couldn't start to think their heroes were bad guys. He retreated a step and crouched to murmur and soothe her. Sighing, he avoided the Titan's eyes.

"Becca, Mr. Nightwing's not scary. He can be very kind! He's a hero, remember?"

"But he's  _angry."_

"Yes, but…" he shifted. "That's…well, Daddy made Mr. Nightwing mad."

She relaxed. "So if Daddy says sorry then Mr. Nightwing won't be mad anymore."

Beast Boy stiffened.  _Damnit._  Why'd he have to teach her manners of all things? Why'd she have to choose now to be so… _urgh._

He scrunched his face. "Does Daddy have to?"

She puffed her chest. "Yes!"

"But," he tried to worm his way free. "Mr. Nightwing was mean first!"

"So you  _both_  say sorry!" She reasoned, proud of herself.

Beast Boy groaned and stood. "When'd you get to be so smart?"

She clapped her hands once and giggled. "Say sorries!"

Grouching to himself, (he had to set a good example to his kiddo after all) he looked at Nightwing's mask and tried not to blush as he realized the jerk was  _smiling._

He cleared his throat. "I'm…sorry. I said. Those things."

"Thanks." Nightwing smirked.

Becca pitched in. "Your turn Mr. Nightwing!"

The expression wiped right off the Titan's face and Beast Boy chuckled evilly. Cyborg laughed. "You heard the little lady,  _Mr._ Nightwing."

Nightwing forced out, looking like it pained him. "Sorry. For...reacting. Like that."

Beast Boy grinned. "Your face."

 _"Daddy!"_ Becca scolded.

Beast Boy laughed, Becca joining and soon the Titans as well. Angie was roused from her sleep by the noise. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Daddy?" She mumbled.

"Right here." The young man answered.

Angie pushed herself to her feet and peered around him. When she spotted the Titans, she glowed. "The Titans! It's the  _Titans!"_

He swallowed. "Angie, wait a minute…"

"They're all right here!" She beamed and sprinted to the startled group. She looked up at the Tameranean princess and bounced. "You're Ms. Starfire! You're Ms.  _Starfire!"_

The alien blushed. "Yes, I am. And you, friend, are…?"

She replied. "Angie!"

Meanwhile, Becca had followed her sister but turned to Cyborg and crowed. "Angie, it's Mr. Cyburger! See?"

Beast Boy stifled a groan and turned to the Titan leader. "I'm sorry about all this but they really  _do_ like you dudes." He fidgeted with his hat. "I'll call them off and we can do this whole Q and A?"

Nightwing studied him for a moment before checking the smiling group. "Nah, let them have some fun. I'll fill them in later."

The young man relaxed. "Okay, so…fire away."

And fire Nightwing did. "Do you work for Slade?"

"No. Not really." He hesitated. "Kinda?"

"Define kinda."

He blushed. "You heard him. I was kinda his…husband…"

Nightwing cocked a brow. "Elaborate."

"Cooked, cleaned, took care of the kids. Took them to school with a bodyguard, took them to the park with a bodyguard, or went to places on my own with a–"

"Bodyguard." Nightwing finished. "Were you always supervised?"

"Only outside of the house. Also had trackers on me–" At Nightwing's alarmed look, he hastened to add. "But Raven took them off."

Hearing her name, Raven floated over and nodded. "I did. Cyborg already scanned the three of them for any more. They're clean."

"Thanks." The Titan leader turned back to the disguised young man. "Why did you marry him?"

Beast Boy crossed his arms, grumbling. "Wasn't exactly a choice."

"Explain."

He sighed. "He kinda…kidnapped me."

Nightwing blinked. "What."

"A year ago he just kinda…beat me up and grabbed me. Said he wanted a pet or something, but then…"

The two Titans waited.

"A few months later he adopted the girls and forced me to marry him. At first they were home-schooled but, for my birthday, he let them attend a private school. What's  _really_ weird though is that he bought the school."

Raven frowned. "Slade  _bought_ a  _school?"_

"I couldn't believe it either. He told me to call him Grant but I don't know if that's his real name or not. His last name's Wilson but–"

Nightwing raised a hand. "Wait, Grant Wilson? As in the  _wealthiest man in the country_ Wilson?"

He shrugged. "That would explain why his house is so big." That would explain a  _lot_ of things, actually.

The Titan leader cursed. "His political image is clean. He'll be impossible to take down from that front…" he glanced at Beast Boy and amended. "Not yet, anyway. What's your name?"

Beast Boy hesitated. "Garfield…"

Instead of the expected laugh as his friends had once laughed when they first learned of his name, Nightwing and Raven's expressions softened. Nightwing explained. "We once had a teammate whose name was Garfield."

"Yeah?" He offered weakly, beads of sweat forming beneath the makeup.

While he half-wanted to tell them the truth, he knew he couldn't. If they knew then there was a chance they'd ask him to return and if they did… Well, he didn't know if he would have it in him to refuse. He  _wanted_ to return to the way things were. The way they  _should_ be. But no matter how much he wanted, it wouldn't change the fact that reality was different now.

Beast Boy had the girls to protect. And they couldn't be protected in Titans Tower. Grant would know to look there, villains attacked the place too often, and he knew he'd want to help fight the bad guys but he couldn't leave the girls alone in the Tower. They'd be taken and held hostage or worse.

He needed to escape Jump City.

But the how and the when and the where he didn't know yet. It was going to be exhausting running from Grant but he had to try. He had his powers back, he could feel them. He could protect them now, but Grant was strong. And if the man's words about building an army were true, then he had to run fast. They'd be outnumbered and easily defeated but if they could just keep a low profile then they had a chance. For the children, he would try.

Nightwing's voice startled him. "And your last name? Your original one."

"Uh…" he couldn't tell them his  _real_ one. Nightwing would figure him out even sooner if he did. "…Caulburn."

Hopefully the dude would wait before running a background check. He didn't know what kinda alias Grant had created for him, so he had to leave before Nightwing could interrogate him about his identity.

"Is there anything else you can share?"

Beast Boy tilted his head and hummed. "…there is one thing but I don't know if it's true." With the expectant pause, he continued. "Grant–er, Slade, or  _whoever,_ said that he was building an army over the past two years, or well three now I guess. And he said he planned to kill all superheroes and take over the world or something like that."

"Sounds like Slade." Raven spoke before Nightwing as she folded her arms, voice crackling despite the monotone. "But an army of what?"

Beast Boy lifted his brows as he shrugged, unhelpful. "I don't know. Sladebots? He never told me. Otherwise, that's all I know." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Can we go? It's getting late and I have to find a place to stay."

Nightwing lifted a hand. "Slade will come after you. It's best if you stay with us for the time being. You don't have a place in mind, right?"

"I don't." Beast Boy studied the dirt. "But you sure that's a good idea? Gran–Slade will know to look there."

Raven shot him a lidded stare. "Where  _else_ would you go?"

He sagged his shoulders. They were right. He didn't like it, but they were right. "If you're offering then I'll accept. So…thank you. Means a lot." He winced as Becca shrieked then laughed. "I'll try to keep them out of your way. And I'll be looking for a place, so–"

Nightwing lifted a hand. "Worry about that tomorrow and get some rest tonight. Raven?"

"On it."

She swept to Cyborg and Starfire and spoke a bit before facing the children. Beast Boy and Nightwing approached the group just as Angie brightened like a shooting star.

"We get to stay in the Titan's Tower?" Her eyes were practically only pupils. "That's  _awesome."_

"I'll teleport you two and your father." Raven said. "Ready?"

Beast Boy grasped little hands and nodded. They sunk through the ground and into darkness before reappearing in the common room. The jewelry on the floor was gone. So was his guitar.

Raven slunk into view. "I'll show you the guest room."

The girls looked to their adoptive father and Beast Boy gestured at the Titan. "C'mon kiddos."

Now cleared for permission, Angie grabbed Becca's hand and trotted to Raven's side. She chirped. "Ms. Raven?"

Beast Boy panicked. His children's cheerful energy were  _bound_ to annoy the Titan who preferred calm and quiet. He quickened his pace, ready to call off the girls and prevent any soon-to-be-hurt-feelings.

"Yes?"

"I've always wanted to ask but why do you have that orange thing on your head? It's really pretty and I want one too but Daddy doesn't know where to get me one."

He swallowed and placed a hand onto Angie's shoulder. "Angie…" She looked at him and he fumbled for words, glancing at Raven and gauging her unreadable reaction. "Uh… Ms. Raven might not want to talk–"

"–right now?" Angie finished, features crumbling. "Did I make her mad?"

The young man flinched, knowing where this was headed. "No, no, n–"

Angie seemed to register her own words and halted. His heart ached as she held her breath, cheeks deepening into red and her eyes glazed with unshed tears. She sucked in a breath, holding it for a moment, before exhaling slowly.

Just like Grant had taught her.

Beast Boy gathered her into his arms and held her tight. "Angie, Angie,  _listen_ to me." He pleaded with a low tone. "Rae–Ms. Raven's not mad at you.  _No one's_ mad at you. It's okay to cry, princess, just let it out and you'll feel better."

"But Papa always said–"

"But–" he floundered for a counter reason. "But Papa's not here!"

She sniffled, tears leaking as she checked their surroundings. She noticed Raven and blushed, realizing her hero had seen her fall apart.

Angie bit her lip. "Where  _is_ Papa?"

He brushed a hand through her hair and set her down. "I don't know but we're safe. Everything's okay because he's not here."

"He's not?" She slowly brightened, still hesitant.

"Yeah," he pinched her nose. "He's  _snot."_

Becca clapped her hands while Angie pretended to sneeze. Becca joined in and Beast Boy pretended to pick his nose. They burst into loud laughter and he was soothed by the sound.

"Alright, alright." He ended their play with a light tone. "Ms. Raven's here to show us to where we're gonna stay. So follow her lead, alright lil dudes?"

Rae blinked, startled out of being an observer to being a participator. She strode down the hallway without a word. They walked down a familiar path and he swiveled focus from door to door until they arrived at their destination. Raven typed in a code on the keypad adjacent to the metal door. It slid open and the girls wandered inside.

"Thanks," he murmured to the Titan as he passed.

She lifted her brows but the door whooshed shut. Beast Boy then looked around. It was empty except for the bunk bed, closet, and desk with a chair. Even his guitar was in there and atop the lower bunk bed. It was similar to his old room in a way, but clean and the walls and floor were beige instead of green. Huh. Did they even still have his old room?

The thought sent a pang in his heart but he curled his fingers and ignored the feeling. "Hey dudettes?"

Angie twisted in the swivel chair while Becca closed the closet door. When he had their attention, he continued. "Daddy's gonna go talk to Ms. Raven about dinner, alright? Stay here. I'll be back soon."

They chorused acknowledgements. So he pushed the button beside the door and the metal slid open. Now to find Raven. Assuming her room was in the same place, he walked through the hallways, wound down familiar stairs, and approached a gray entrance with a plate labeled with her name.

He inhaled and knocked. "Rae– _Ms._ Raven," he corrected. Best to address them with respect just in case. "I–"

The door opened with Raven standing there. Beast Boy couldn't resist peeking over her shoulder. Her room was just as he remembered it: creepy as ever.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…" he fidgeted beneath her focus. "What were we gonna do about dinner?"

She shrugged. "Pizza, probably."

He brightened, salivating. "From the parlor?"

He hadn't had such delectably greasy food in  _ages._ Grant was a stinker about junk food. They were only allowed to eat healthy food.  _'Edible garbage'_  was a privilege he and the girls didn't get to have often.

"Awesome!" He grinned like a blinding ray of light but he couldn't help it.

She raised a brow. "What would you like?"

He sucked on his cheek, thinking. Though he'd love to go for the vegetarian order, Angie and Becca weren't too keen with his tastes. They were really fond of meat, so the simplest option would be…

"Pepperoni?" He'd remove the meat, but this way the girls could have more pizza if they wanted.

Raven nodded. "That all?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll find a way to pay you back."

The Titan shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

He tried to protest but the door shut in front of him. Shrugging, he returned to the guest room where soft snores filled the air. He smiled and clambered up the ladder to check on the sleeping children and softened. The girls held one another in their sleep, as cute and cuddly as could be. Actually, they had a good idea.

A nap sounded nice.

~oOo~

A knock tapped against the door and Beast Boy groggily opened his eyes. He caught his bearings and hurried to the wall. With a push of a button, the door opened to reveal white metal in front of his face. He craned his neck and offered a puzzled smile. Cyborg jerked a thumb behind him.

"Pizza's here." He smiled. "You wanna eat in here or in the common room with the rest of us?"

Beast Boy bit his lip and pivoted. "Girls…?"

Angie rubbed her eyes. "Can we eat with the Titans? Please?"

He smiled. "That settles that, then. We'll get cleaned up and see you in a few."

"Alright. Bathroom's to the left." Cyborg left.

After further waking the girls and helping them climb down the ladder, he led them to the bathroom. Once there, he grabbed a rag and wet it before handing it to Becca. "Wipe your face and wash your hands."

They cleaned their faces of dirt and sweat and he wished he could do the same. But he couldn't remove the makeup, not at least until he had more to reapply. Though he couldn't wash his face, he did slip off his gloves and the ring to clean his hands. If anything it felt nice to remove the sweat.

"Alright," he hesitated, eying the ring, but put in back on anyways before putting on the gloves. He herded the girls out of the bathroom. "To the common room!"

He grasped their hands and led the way. Doors slid open and, without fear preoccupying them, the children lit up at the sight of the Titans sitting on the couch. He tugged them to the vacant side where an unopened pizza box sat. Angie clambered atop the seat next to Starfire, Becca followed to sit next to Angie, and Beast Boy occupied the edge.

"Hey," he greeted, uncomfortable.

The returned the sentiment.

Beast Boy nudged the girls with an elbow. "What do we say?"

"Thank you!" They chorused.

The Titans smiled and continued to eat in silence as Beast Boy opened the box. He grasped paper plates and filled them with a slice each before handing them to the lil dudes. As he handed the kids napkins as well, Angie looked at the pizza with horror.

"Daddy…is this… _pizza?"_

Becca scrunched her nose. "Gross."

The Titans watched with wide-eyes. Beast Boy pursed his lips. "Ouch."

Angie made a face.  _"Daddy."_

He groaned. "That was  _one_ time."

"Twice."

"But  _I_ thought my pizza was good!"  
Angie scowled.  _"You_ put fake meat on it and said it was pepperoni!"

Beast Boy floundered. "But tofu is  _good."_

"Tofu  _sucks."_

Cyborg cracked up. "I like this kid already."

Angie beamed. "See?"

"Three against one ain't fair!" He whined. "C'mon dudes I swear I didn't put tofu on it!"  
Becca huffed. "Promise?"

He lifted his little finger. "Pinky promise."

They accepted his word and, after a moment, bit into the pizza. Promptly, they grinned and Becca cheered. "This is  _good!"_

Beast Boy plucked the meat off his own slice. "Good cause it's actually tofu."

The girls shrieked.  _"Dad-yyyyyy!"_

He giggled as Becca pushed him and hurriedly placed the plate to the table so he could dramatically fall to the floor. He faked a pained groan and outstretched an arm to the ceiling, roughening his voice.

"Aghast, you have defeated me! The evil lord of evilness has been vanquished by the princess Becca!"

Becca clapped her hands and swung her legs, bouncing in place. Beast Boy poked his head above the seat cushion and grinned.

He switched to a squeaky high pitched voice. "But oh noes! The evil lord of evil's friend, evildoer, comes back for revenge!" He snuck behind the couch, making stomping sound effects before shooting upwards, leaning over the backrest, and ruining the girls' hair.

They whined and he laughed. "The only way to defeat him is to eat as much pizza as you want!" His voice returned to normal. "Dig in, dudettes!"

They laughed, the Titans joining in. After the silly show, the atmosphere relaxed and he returned to his seat to eat his own slices. He slid his attention across the room. The Titans chatted with one another, animated and lively. He inhaled the scents of his old friends, warmed by the smell of pizza and focused on his children. They talked to Starfire with bright grins and wide gestures.

He was finally home.

~oOo~


	11. Chapter 11

He woke with ears twitching. It was quiet. Too quiet. Usually the girls purposefully woke him up but they hadn't this time. So where were they? Scrambling free of the covers and clambering up the ladder, all he spotted were rumpled blankets.

Where were his girls?

Staving off panic because he  _knew_ that he would've heard an intruder come in and take them, he rushed out of the room and checked the first place that came to mind. The doors to the common room slid open and shrieking assaulted his ears.

He zeroed on the source. Angie's voice. Near the couch where–he calmed. He couldn't see Angie but he could see Cyborg and the dude was playing a two-player game. But if the seven-year-old was with Cyborg, then where was–

"Daddy, look!" Becca's voice came from…the kitchen?

Worried for her safety, (the blue mold was probably  _still_ there) he bypassed the reading Raven who sat on the couch facing the kitchen and hustled to where Starfire was handing Becca a bowl. His heart stopped.

_Starfire was cooking._

He zoomed, nearly tripping over his own feet. Starfire was as sweet as could be but he was  _not_ risking his daughters' taste buds for the alien. Becca tilted the bowl, showing off slop that was mushy and pink and he was very, very concerned.

"See, I'm helping!" Becca chirped.

Starfire floated over with a grin. "Oh, friend Garfield! You do not mind if your daughter Becca assists me with the art of cooking?"

He whimpered.

"Friend Garfield?" She furrowed her brows. "What might be wrong?"

He worked his jaw. "Uh… _uhhhhh_ …."

One glance at Becca poking at the slop and giggling when it  _moved away_ made determination form. Poor, innocent Becca would never trust him again if he let her eat Star's horrible food.

"Well…oh!" He forced a sheepish, and most definitely not panicked smile. "Well I'm just not sure if that's a good idea? Not the helping part," he added fast. "But the  _eating_ part."

"Oh?" The Titan tilted her head, confused.

"Yeah, see, I dunno if Angie and Becca can… _stomach_  your food."

She smiled. "Then this is a wondrous opportunity to learn if they can!"

 _"No!"_  He yelped then blushed. "I–I mean, trying food from another planet might be  _unsafe_ for them."

She frowned. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize…"

Beast Boy swallowed.  _Damnit._ Now  _Star_  was upset.

Rigidly, he offered. "B–but…" his face froze on a smile.  _"I_  could try some." The ice melted into a mischievous grin. "And I'm sure your teammates would  _love_ to try some too."

If he was goin' down then he was draggin' everyone with him. Heh heh. Starfire brightened.

"Wondrous! Friend Becca, could you please fetch some of the milk from the fridge?"

He paled as his daughter complied. The blue mold growled and she screamed, dropping the bowl and slamming the fridge shut. The bowl smashed against the tiles and sent gross pink slop splattering across the kitchen. And he could've sworn the mush  _groaned in pain._

Becca retreated behind her Daddy's legs and he glared at the fridge with Star staring at them with puzzlement. "Oh- _kay."_

His focus slid to the mountain of dirty dishes creeping across the cooking area. That could  _not_ be sanitary. Grant may have drilled the art of cleanliness into him, but on his own he didn't want the girls to get sick from unclean stuff.

"Friend, Becca…?" Star prompted. "Are you–"

"New deal!" He jabbed a finger at the fridge. "You cook  _after_ I clean this place. I can't have my girls getting attacked by  _growling mold_ again."

Starfire blinked and looked to the other Titans. Cyborg paused the game to offer a grin and a thumbs up, Angie looked morbidly curious, and Raven just looked relieved.

The half-demon placed a thumb into her book. "If he  _wants_ to clean then let him."

Beast Boy took the opportunity and ran with it as he tacked on. "I know how to cook too. It's the least I could do after you've helped my girls."

Cyborg squinted. "You eat  _tofu."_

Angie gargled spit in empathetic disgust. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "And  _they_ don't. I know how to cook steak, hamburgers, spaghetti with–"

"Sold!" Cyborg cheered and stood. "I'll go and get stuff right now and we'll see what you can do for breakfast."

With that, he left. Beast Boy shrugged. "He must be hungry."

 _Or avoiding Star's cooking._  He mentally mused.

"So," he braced hands atop his hips. "Where's the cleaning supplies?"

~oOo~

Beast Boy patted his gloves together and straightened. The kitchen was as clean as could be: no more mold, dishes washed and dried, floor mopped, and counters wiped. Any and all pointy utensils were moved out of a child's reach and far from the edge. He resisted the urge to wash his own sweaty, make-up caked face and instead put away the cleaning tools.

"There." He grinned. "That's better."

Cloth rustled and pages whispered as Raven closed her book to approach. She surveyed his work and smiled, just the corners of her lips uplifted.

"Thanks." She said. "Not bad at all."

He blushed. "It's the least I could do."

Doors swished open and Cyborg announced his presence. Starfire followed behind him, having decided to go shopping herself while the disguised man worked. Their jaws dropped when they spotted the sparkling kitchen.

"Whoa." Cy strode to inspect. He placed the bags atop a counter and swiped a finger along the surface. "It's so clean it cleaned my finger!"

"Excellent work, friend Garfield!" Starfire praised.

Beast boy beamed then flushed. "I kinda had to throw out everything in the fridge, though, since that's what the blue mold ate, so…"

The half-robot checked the fridge. "Wow when you said everything, you meant  _everything."_

"It was all expired…"

"No, it's great!" Cyborg closed the fridge. "Now there's room for the stuff I got."

Beast Boy relaxed. "Cool. Can I see?"

"Go ahead."

Starfire, still holding her own bags, waited till he finished unpacking a bag of groceries. Having been exposed to Grant's meat preference, he habitually suppressed the need to scrunch his face in distaste. So much meat. But at least there were some fruits and veggies and…tofu? His features softened. Good guy Cy.

"Friend Garfield?"

"Yeah?" He rifled through another bag.

Cyborg put away the perishables. Starfire walked closer to Beast Boy, side-stepping the half-human and cleared her throat.

"I have brought gifts for you, friend Angie, and friend Becca from the mall of shopping."

Beast Boy faced her. The girls popped their heads over the back of the couch.

"Yeah?" They all chimed.

Starfire grinned. "Yes, come see!"

She walked to the couch. Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg but the dude just gave a thumbs up. He shrugged and followed Star. Sitting down, he waited beside the kids.

Starfire placed the bags atop the coffee table. "You will be  _most_  pleased!" She pulled out child-sized clothing. "Angie, this is for you!"

Angie tilted her head, confused. "Kitten pajamas?"

Star nodded. "I hope they fit."

The alien handed the shirt and pants to the girl. Angie rubbed her fingers against the fabric. She looked to the Titan.

"These are for me?" She double-checked, unsure.

"Do you not like them?" Star set her feet to the ground, disappointed.

Beast Boy pitched in. "Angie, if Ms. Star said it was for you then it is for you."

Angie clutched the clothes to her chest. "Really?" She bounced to her feet and hugged the alien. "Thank you, Ms. Starfire!"

Starfire grinned, spirits renewed. "There is more!"

Beast Boy patted the couch and Angie returned to his side. He smoothed her hair. Starfire brandished another set of pajamas with puppy prints.

"For Becca!"

The five-year-old bounced and accepted the clothing. "It's so  _soft."_  She bubbled.

Beast Boy reminded. "What do you say?"

"Thank you!" She chirped.

He smiled. "The girls love it, Star–I mean Ms. Starfire. Thank–"

"Friend Garfield, there is even more!"

Beast Boy blinked and in a whirlwind of activity, Starfire presented children's and men's clothes and soon he found his lap piled high with new stuff. He peered above the heap. Angie and Becca danced, delighted with the vibrant colored and animal printed clothes. There were also toys and games and make-up (probably for dress-up but he was gonna swipe that when they weren't looking) and nail polish and so. Many. Things. He fumbled for words, struck by disbelief.

"Starfire– _Ms_. Starfire." He started, speaking past the lump in his throat. "This is–so much– _incredible–_ thank you.  _Thank you."_

Starfire beamed, all sunshine and sugar. "Oh it was simply  _delightful_  shopping for someone! Perhaps we could all shop together sometime soon?"

He grinned. Shopping wasn't his forte but tagging along was something he could do to return the favor, no matter how small.

"Sure thing, Star. We'd love to." He shifted. "And how much do I owe you?"

The Titan tilted her head. "I thought friends did not 'owe' friends for gifts."

Beast Boy worked his jaw and lowered his voice. "But this is–I…how else can I repay you?"

She clasped her hands together. "There is no need. You are my friend and the girls like their gifts. Do you like yours?"

He glanced at the pile on his lap. "Yes, of course I do! Thank–"

She twirled. "Wondrous!"

He smiled. Oddly enough, Starfire had gained an eye for casual style. Probably because Raven had often gone to the mall with her over the years. He hadn't really paid attention to what they wore or bought, but now he was glad that she developed a fashion sense. Mostly because he now had to wear the clothes  _Starfire_  of all people had chosen.

Shifting the fabric from his lap and into the bags, he gathered the girls' new possessions except for the stuffed animals.

"I'll be right back to start breakfast!"

He left and went to his room. He plopped the bags onto the bed then returned to the common room. Cyborg had resumed the video game, racing Angie. Starfire chatted with Becca who looked confused but content. Raven had moved onto the couch facing the screen, gaze on her book. Nightwing was probably in his room or the gym.

All in all, there was nothing to worry about…yet.

~oOo~

That night after the girls were sent to bed. Beast Boy wandered into the common room. It wasn't that late but it was their bedtime and now he had nothing to do. The doors whooshed open and he scanned the empty room. Deciding to watch some cartoons, he walked to the couch and rifled through the seat cushions to find the remote.

Once it was found, he clicked on the screen and scrolled through the channels. Nothing good was on so his gaze fell to the game station.  _Mega Monkeys_... He hadn't played that in a while. So he set up the game and started a new file. Soon he was absorbed in exploring the familiar world and beating the old bosses.

He almost didn't notice a swooshing noise and metallic footsteps approach. Cy sat beside him, watching him play for a bit before asking to join.

He grinned. "Sure thing! Just try to keep up."

And so they played casually, steadily increasing in competitiveness. They beat baddies and leveled up. Somewhere along the line, the other Titans had entered the room and watched as Cyborg creamed a boss before he could.

"Oh  _c'mon!"_ He groaned. "You totally cheated, dude."  
"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" Cy laughed.

Beast Boy scowled, good-natured. "Shut up, chrome dome."

Raven added, monotone light. "Or you just suck."

He scoffed. "I'd like to see you do better, Rae."

"Good luck getting her to play." Nightwing snorted. "What would you do?  _Glue_  her hands to the controller?"

Beast Boy readied a reply but Starfire squealed with delight. "Oh yes, I see! You would earn victory because she would not partake in the playing!"

He gargled spit in the back of his throat in a mimicry of growling.  _"Dudes!_  What's a guy gotta do to get some love around here?"

They laughed and he grinned, the sound like music to his ears. Raven settled on the couch beside him with a book in her hands while Starfire sat next to Cy. Nightwing sat near the edge by Star and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Beast Boy took a moment to look around and revel in the atmosphere. It was like he'd never left.

"Garfield, ready for the next area?"

But he  _had_ left. He  _had_ been gone for a year. And life had moved on…  _They_  had moved on. His eyes lowered to the controller in his hands. His life as a Titan had been uprooted and he couldn't go back to the way things were. Reality was different now.  _He_ was different now. And the Titans were faring just fine without him.

"Gar?" Cy prompted and he shook himself.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna call it a night, dudes. Thanks for everything. Night."

They frowned at him but he turned away from their puzzled stares. He bit his lip and held back tears as he turned and left the room. No one had stopped him. Of  _course_ they wouldn't stop him.

He was just some white guy with a funny hat staying in their tower. He was Garfield, married to Grant Wilson, and hiding from his husband with their two kids.

He wasn't Beast Boy anymore.

The young man paused just outside the door to the guest room, gaze blank on his sneakers. He inhaled, holding it for a second, and exhaled. He repeated the process until bottled emotions overwhelmed the deep breathing and tears spilled down his cheeks. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, curling into a tight ball.

The fact that he wanted  _Grant_ to comfort him of all people was  _not_ helping.

He sobbed into his hands. And he couldn't go back to the man or else the girls would be killed. His breath hitched. He was so–so– _stupid._  His friends were  _right there_  and he wanted to crawl back to the man who  _kidnapped_ him? The man who ripped him from his home, raped him, and demanded loyalty? The man who threatened to murder the children if he dared escape and now he was out of hell and he wanted to go  _back?_

His features crumbled. What was  _wrong_ with him? Why did he miss the jerk? Why did he miss being held close to someone's side? Why did he miss being called love with such strong affection and being looked at like he was a precious treasure the man would always protect?

He shook and shrank more, muttering. "You're fine. Everything's fine."

But it  _wasn't_ fine. Nothing was fine. He was balled against the wall and crying his eyes out while his old friends carried on with their lives, unaware he was sitting right there and  _all alone._  The girls were sound asleep and he'd have to walk in there with a smile and pretend he was okay. He'd sleep alone tonight just as he had yesterday. And it was  _lonely_  not sharing a bed with someone.

His breath hitched. "Stop it." His voice cracked. "Just stop it."

"Figured you weren't alright." A masculine voice and black shoes neared. "How can I help?"

The young man forced his focus up to meet his former leader's mask. His jaw worked for a second before clamping shut and he studied the black clad shins. Oddly enough, Nightwing leaned against the wall and slid to the floor beside him.

The silence stretched and he found his weight slipping to be supported by a black sleeved shoulder. He sniffled and he wasn't quite sure how it happened but he found himself in warm and gentle arms, face buried in the crook of a neck and tears staining the top of the jumpsuit.

He started and stammered and amidst his ramblings he formed a coherent sentence or two. "I–I don't know who I am anymore." He hiccupped. "I don't belong a–anywhere."

Soothing nonsense filled his ears as a warm palm rubbed his back.

"And the  _girls!"_ He whimpered. "W–what can I do for them? I don't have anywhere to go but we can't stay here but we can't stay on the streets either! T–they need food and shelter and  _s–school."_

His breathing quickened. "I'm  _n–nothing_ without him. I actually want to–want to…" he screwed his eyes tighter. "I want to go back but he'll be so mad he'll hurt them, I just k –know it."

Nightwing gathered him close and he latched onto the older man, snot and tears smearing his old friend's clothing. "You'll be safe here. We'll protect you  _and_ the girls."

He whined, long and heart-wrenching. "You  _can't._  He knows to look here and–and he's invaded the Tower so many times before! When you guys are out to fight we'll be sitting d–ducks."

Nightwing fell silent, just holding him as he continued to cry. It was only when his sniffles started to ease did he speak. "You might not know who you are now, but who you  _used_  to be is still inside. Just find your core and you'll be whole again."

The young man buried closer, clinging to the words. It was okay. Everything was okay. He  _was_ still Beast Boy. He still had his powers and he was still himself. Just shaky and scared but he was himself all the same.

He sucked in air. "Th–thank you, Nightwing…"

The Titan continued. "Slade might think to check here, but there's somewhere he would  _never_ think of."

The young man craned his neck up, eyes puffy and red but curious all the same. Nightwing only answered with what looked like a wink. He couldn't really tell with the mask but he was pretty sure the mask scrunching like that on one side of the face was a wink.

The Titan gathered him into strong arms and carried him inside the guest room. Beast Boy cuddled in the hold until Nightwing placed him beneath the covers and turned away. The young man panicked.

"Wait…" he trailed, one arm outstretched. "Please don't go…"

Nightwing paused, pivoting. "You want me to stay?"

He swallowed. "At…at least until I fall asleep. Please? Just for tonight?"

"Okay." Nightwing clambered onto the bed and he snuggled close. An arm rested across his torso and his muscles uncoiled, familiarity washing over him. His eyes slipped closed.

~oOo~

With the girls' birthdays coming up in the middle of July, days passed with fun and preparations. The three of them took turns playing video games with Cy, all would go to the mall with Star, all read quietly with Raven, and Beast Boy would look for a place to live with Nightwing.

Attacks on the city were far and few, leaving the Titans with free time to hang out with him and the girls. Thankfully, the group liked his girls and though he had told the Titans of the lil dudes birthdays, he didn't expect them to throw a huge party.

Like,  _really_ huge.

He was sitting in the common room, guitar on his lap as he strummed and sung to his daughters with the sunlight brightening the common room, when doors swooshed open and familiar voices cheered. He froze, ears twitching wildly as he tried to pick out the speakers. The girls poked their heads over the couch and he twisted, eyes blowing wide.

Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Más y Menos and…his heart stopped.

_Jericho._

Curly blond hair framed an achingly familiar soft face. Stunning emerald eyes peered from under long bangs and the Honorary Titan brushed a strand of hair behind a tanned ear. The young man was decked in a long purple shirt with white sleeves, a yellow belt, and black jeans.

"Jericho…" Beast Boy murmured, pupils dilating.

The young man shifted at the call, meeting his eyes. Jericho blinked, features tightening with confusion, before clearing with wide eyes. While Beast Boy was mesmerized, he didn't notice Jericho's hands moving fast. Words were signed and he blinked as they took a moment to register.

_Beast Boy?_

He gasped, eyes roving across the Titans East and Titans West and praying no one had seen. The Titans West looked to Titans East for a translation.

Bumblebee stepped forwards. "Jericho…Beast Boy went missing a year ago, he's not here."

Beast Boy swallowed as Jericho signed with a determined expression.  _Beast Boy!_  Then pointed at him.

Bumblebee shook her head, the two buns atop her head shifting with the movement. "Has the heat been getting to you? That's  _Garfield."_

Jericho frowned, signing one more time. Speedy shrugged. "Sorry, pal, we don't know what you mean."

Más y Menos spoke fast in Spanish. Aqualad glanced at them before zeroing on Beast Boy. A pulse resonated within the disguised man's head and he groaned, hands pressing the fabric of the hat harder over his ears.

 _"Dude!"_  He complained, head aching. "Don't  _do_ that when I'm not a fish!" he froze, eyes snapping into saucers.

Jericho crossed his arms, staring pointedly at Bumblebee. Noise erupted as all the Titans clambered to be heard. All of them asked frantic questions ranging from "impossible, to "too good to be true," to even "he would have told us!" and too soon Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee, Más y Menos, Speedy, and Aqualad fought to be heard.

He yelped as they neared and stumbled to his feet. Slinging his guitar behind his back and gathering the girls into his arms, he backpedaled until his back hit the gigantic window.

Nightwing and Jericho shoved through the crowd and twisted to block the confused Titans' path. "Everyone,  _calm down."_

Beast Boy's heart hammered as silence didn't fall. Nightwing tried to reign in the commotion, but it wasn't until the entire group snapped their jaws shut and looked up did a tense calm reign.

"Why hello there, Titans." A monotone came from the speakers. "I must say I'm surprised Titans East are there but they'd do well to listen."

Beast Boy stiffened and whirled on his heel. There, projected onto the window was Grant in his Slade uniform. He whimpered as the man's visible eye flicked to him and the girls.

Bumblebee shouted before Nightwing could. "What do you want, Slade?"

"Merely something that is rightfully mine." The masked man replied. "You can hide him all you want but Garfield  _will_ return to me."

Beast Boy swallowed, shrinking and resisting the need to say something to please the man and soothe the noticeable anger. The girls shook in his hold and Jericho sidled to his side. He ducked behind the taller blond and trembled himself.

Nightwing took the lead. "You won't get him."

"Oh but I  _will._  I know of all the Titans, honorary or not. You can send him anywhere and I will find him. You'll see he will  _willingly_  return to me."

Beast Boy hunched his shoulders and stared at the floor. The transmission ended just as red lights flashed and the alarm blared. The Titans straightened and rushed to the mainframe. He took the chance to rush towards the doors but a hand snagged his shoulder. He flinched and turned.

"Jericho…" He trailed, girls clinging to his shirt. "I can't stay."

Green eyes pleaded with him but he shrugged off the hand and retreated. The Titans clambered to find the cause of the alarm in the background. Apparently multiple attacks by unidentified criminals with unknown powers had occurred.

"They need you." Beast Boy added. "But they don't need me."

He pivoted and sprinted to the doors. His ears flicked as familiar voices called his name but the door swished shut as he fled. He released the girls as they entered the guestroom, guitar bumping against his back.

He opened the window, slung off the guitar, and morphed into a pteranodon. Strength thrummed in his veins. The girls gasped but he grabbed them by their shoulders in one talon, taking care to not claw them by accident, and grasped the neck of the guitar in his other talon. He flew out the window.

The Titans had a city to save.

He just had two lives to protect.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear that? That's the sound of your heart SHATTERING!
> 
> If you'd like, leave a comment and tell me whatcha think!


End file.
